


Downton Abbey continues: 1926

by Nick_Carpenter



Series: Downton Abbey continues [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Accidents, Birthday, Disappointment, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Historical References, Hope, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Major Illness, Other, Politics, Romance, Tension, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Carpenter/pseuds/Nick_Carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work continues where the TV-series ended. (1926)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D.A. continues: January 1926

**Author's Note:**

> I've created this work because I was so disappointed how the CS ended. I will focus on the Parkbarrow-story. I hope you will enjoy it! Thanks for reading it. Nick ;-)

Downton Abbey continues

January 1926

Monday, January 4th, 1926.  
Until today it has been a very mild winter, one could even call it warm for the time of the year. Snowflakes fluttered down on Christmas, as if they were ordered to give the landscape a peaceful and quiet look. But the very next morning the white carpet was melted. Instead of a quiet, white world, the rain was pouring down and the rivers were almost bursting their banks. Finally it has stopped raining this morning.

Thomas was sitting in his butler’s pantry, still uncomfortable with the new situation. Of course, it was the job he had been longing for but it had all been decided so hastily. Would the other servants accept him as a butler?

knock-knock

Thomas looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. He frowned his eyebrows when somebody peeked his head through the door that was ajar.

“Andy? What a surprise! You were the last person I expected.”  
“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Barrow, can I come in please?”  
“Of course, Andy! Please, take a seat. How can I help you?”  
Andy kept standing.  
“First of all, I’d like to congratulate you on your new job as a butler, Mr. Barrow. I apologize but because of New Year’s Eve, January 1st and the fuss over the last days, I haven’t found the right moment to come and say this to you.”  
“Thank you, Andy, that’s very kind of you.”  
Thomas noticed Andy’s nervousness in his voice and in his behaviour.  
“Andy, I hope we can still remain friends. I haven’t changed, you know.”  
“I know, Mr. Barrow but …”  
“Please call me Thomas, certainly in here! You should call me Mr. Barrow in front of the others but not when we’re alone.”  
“But you’re my superior now, Mr. Barrow.”  
“I was already senior staff member last year too, remember? Please, Andy, don’t make it harder than it already is for me. This whole change has kept me out of my sleep for a few nights now.”  
“And there’s also something else that’s bothering me. I wish to apologize once more for my behaviour towards you over the last year. I tried to avoid you, knowing I was hurting you by doing that. I still regret to have missed the chance to get to know each other better. I was misled by the words of Mrs. Patmore and others. Please forgive me.”  
“Let’s forget about that period, Andy. There will be more than enough opportunities to get to know each other better. I promise!”  
“Thank you, Mr. Ba…, Thomas!” Andy smiled. “Did you…”  
“Shush!” Thomas jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door. He opened the door with a quick sharp pull but he was too late.

Andy joined him after a few seconds in the corridor. “What was that all about?” he asked.  
“I thought I saw a shadow. Someone was eavesdropping. We can’t be careful enough, Andy!”  
“We didn’t say anything wrong, did we? We didn’t tell each other secrets, did we?”  
“I know. Maybe I’m too tense. Next time close the door when you come in.”  
“Thanks for the conversation anyway. I’m leaving you now Thomas. I have to go to the boot room.”

Thomas watched him going down the corridor and then went back into the room. On his table he found a small envelope with some badly written words on it; the handwriting was hard to decipher:

Letter to Mr. Barrow

Could this be a letter from Andy or was it just wishful thinking? How did it end up on his desk? Why didn’t he give it into my hands? Curious as he was, he quickly opened the envelope to find a little card:

 

A _fter a turbulent 1925, let me wish you a very warm 1926!_  
N _ow I hope you may find yourself in good health and get everything you ever wished for._  
D _ownton Abbey wasn’t the same anymore without you, so welcome back!_  
Y _ours faithfuly_

 

Remarkably the card wasn’t signed; neither did it have a name on it. Thomas noticed the spelling mistake in the last word so it must’ve come from Andy or who else? It must have been someone who knew him! Could it be a joke of one of the Hall boys? He decided to put it away in one of the wooden drawers for the time being. Perhaps he could ask Andy for some explanation later on this evening.

After luncheon, Thomas had his afternoon off and Mr. Carson had promised to replace him once a week. He wrapped himself up in his warm overcoat and scarf.

“Where are you going to, dressed up like an Eskimo?” Mrs. Patmore liked asking impertinent questions although she knew that being too nosy wouldn’t bring any answers.  
“Mrs. Patmore, I see you aren’t a quick learner either!” Thomas answered. “You should know by now that I don’t have to inform you about my behaviour nor my whereabouts. Let me remind you that I’m the butler now.”  
“Alright, Mr. Barrow, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just not that cold outside and you look as if you’re going to explore the Arctic.”  
“Exploring the Arctic might be something for Norwegians. While I’m away I will leave you into the safe hands of Mr. Carson. He will be glad to discuss the adventures of John Ross with you all afternoon. Good day, Mrs. Patmore!”

Thomas left through the rear entrance. After a few minutes he had to admit that he was probably dressed too warm and thus he untied his scarf. Besides, the walk to the railway station wasn’t that far.

That evening, dinner in the Dining Room passed off immaculately: not a drop of wine was spilled, not a pea or slice of carrot was left over in the hand painted porcelain plates. Both Thomas and Mrs. Patmore were given compliments by his Lordship.  
“Mr. Barrow, can you inform me on the name of that exquisite red wine that we’ve been drinking during dinner?” asked Lord Grantham.  
“Certainly, my Lord. It was a Pomerol 1920, Château de Collier.” Thomas had studied the name by heart. He wasn’t the smartest wine connoisseur in England but knew the Lord would appreciate this wine.  
“Well chosen, Barrow! You can order more of these bottles. Good night. I see you in the morning.”  
“Good night, my Lord.”  
While the Lord and the other men lit a cigar, the ladies were searching the quietness of the Drawing Room.

Thomas went straight into the kitchen to congratulate Mrs. Patmore and Daisy with their stewed wild boar.  
“I believe you’ve surpassed yourself this time!” said Thomas. “Andy and I were constantly swallowing our saliva. The smell almost made us dribble in front of his Lordship.”  
“Oh Mr. Barrow, you’re exaggerating.” Daisy said. “But it always feels good to hear one’s work is appreciated. Mostly we don’t see the things in front of us, it’s just for lack of it that we understand the value.”  
“Oh well, oh well, Shakespeare!” shouted Mrs. Patmore “Come on, these dishes won’t wash themselves!”  
“Well, maybe one day,” said Daisy “they might invent some sort of machine that washes all the dirty dishes!”  
“Of course, the day pigs fly!” said Mrs. Patmore.  
Daisy rolled her eyes. “Oh, that reminds me: Andy told me that he wanted to stop by Mr. Mason in a jiffy this very evening.”  
“WHAT? Still at this time?” Thomas was surprised by his own voice. “What is he doing out there all alone in the dark?”  
Mrs. Hughes tried to calm him down. “I’d say, Mr. Barrow, Andy is a grown man. He knows what he’s doing. He won’t be long. And for your information: there are no wild boars left around Downton Abbey.”  
“I hope you’re right, Mrs. Hughes. It’s also my responsibility to make sure that everyone is safe and sound. Let’s not forget there are other two-legged creatures out there at this hour like poachers and vermin.”  
“Oh give that boy some credit, will you?”

Thomas went into the courtyard to smoke a cigarette. He knew that it wasn’t very healthy for his lungs but it was the only way to calm down. He realized that he was overprotecting the footman but it was beyond himself. How could he care for someone without choking that person?  
Twenty minutes later, the longest in his life, the new butler heard someone was carefully opening the backdoor and was crawling cautiously into the corridor. No doubt about it. He easily recognized these footsteps upon the stairs. Now he could go to bed too. Or maybe not yet…

The next morning Andy was awoken by the sound of the rain that was clattering heavily against the attic window.  
“There must be some hail in it too.” he sighed. “After the snow and the rain, so now we’ve had it all.”  
Since he was awake and up, he might as well go to the Servants’ bathroom and get washed and dressed. When he opened his door, his attention was caught by a small object wrapped up in brown paper and tied up to the doorknob with strong hemp rope.  
“What’s that?”  
It wasn’t easy to untie the present in the semi darkness of the corridor which was scarcely illuminated by the diffuse light from a wall lamp. As quickly as possible Andy closed his bedroom door opening the present hastily.  
“A book? A novel? - IMRE by X. Mayne - Never heard of!” Andy couldn’t believe there was a book in it and sat down completely astonished. When he opened the book, there was a small text written on the inside in a fine handwriting:

 

T _o my best friend._  
H _appy Birthday today, January 5th 1926_  
O _n this occasion, to your 27th birthday!_  
M _ay you remain happy_  
A _nd be healthy._  
S _incerely yours._

 

“Aha!” He shouted out. “Thomas too has discovered the art of the initials.”  
With a light tap on Thomas’ door, Andy wanted to thank the butler for this unexpected present. The door slowly opened.  
“Andy?” whispered the new butler. “Second time you surprise me at my door. Do come in.”

There they stood in front of each other. Both still in their pyjamas. It was a humorous sight to start the day with.  
“I wish to thank you for my birthday present. How did you know it was today?”  
“Oh, as a butler, one should know such things.” answered Thomas. “By the way, congratulations.”  
“Thanks. Do you know every staff member’s birthday?” asked Andy cheeky.  
“Hmm. Tell me, how did you find the book?”  
“By surprise, tied on a doorknob? No, I mean, I obviously haven’t found the time to read it yet. It does seem interesting. Where did you find it?”  
“Yesterday afternoon, I took the train to Ripon. I’ve already ordered it a month ago at the bookstore there.”  
“I’ve never been to Ripon. One day you have to take me with you.”  
“Then I’ll have to arrange for our free afternoon to coincide.”  
“Being the butler, that shouldn’t be too difficult for you, right? How is Ripon?”  
“It’s a lovely little town. I even spoke to some inhabitants. They had been Flemish refugees during the Great War but eventually decided to stay in England. We also talked about my life and fears in the trenches. I found out that they had been living quite close to the French border. Suddenly the whole nightmare came back...”  
“I bet during the War they called you Major Tom?” Andy joked.  
“No, first I was a Corporal and later on I was a Lance Sergeant. Oh well, let’s talk about easier subjects, like your birthday for example.”  
“What about it?”  
“I know that you’re fond of horse riding but such animal is unfortunately too big to wrap up.” grinned Thomas.  
“You’re funny Thomas. I’ve never known you like this. Can I ask you something in confidence about this evening?”

Thomas thought that he already knew what Andy would propose. He’d definitely ask if he wanted to have a drink with him in the local pub after their duties to celebrate Andy’s birthday. Of course! That’s what he was waiting for.

“Dear Thomas, I’d like to ask Daisy out this evening but I don’t know how to do that.”  
“Oh…, I see. I… um, I’m not an expert on that matter!”  
“I’ve never kissed a girl before so I don’t want to look like a moron. Yesterday I already went to the Yew Tree Farm to get some advice of Mr. Mason.”  
“And what did he say?”  
“He told me to be patient. That’s all.”  
“Look Andy, you just have to follow your instinct. Time will tell. I think one of us should go to the Bathroom now and get dressed. A new day of work is about to begin.”  
“You’re right Mr. Barrow. If I may I’d like to go first. I’ll see you at breakfast. Thanks again for the book. See you downstairs.”

As soon as Andy left the room, Thomas felt tears welling up in his eyes. He threw himself up his bed not knowing what to do. Outside it was raining harder. Raindrops were tracing their way down the window glass. It seemed as though the attic window cried together with Thomas.

 

* * *


	2. February 1926

Downton Abbey continues

 

February 1926 

 

Monday, February 1st 1926.

The first month being a butler had passed smoothly for Thomas. He had got quite used to his job. By concentrating on his numerous duties, he didn’t have the time to brood over his loneliness nor missed chances.  
Monday afternoons were sacred for him. Once a week whilst Mr. Carson overviewed Downton Abbey, Thomas took off for a little walk to clear his head.

Walking down the path, lined with trees whose leafless branches formed a sort of complicated lacework against the grey winter sky, Thomas accidentally discovered some flowering snow piercers, as the snowdrops are called here around York, in the shadow of the Lebanon Cedars. He looked mesmerized at these delicate white gems being too small to be noticed by many passers-by but nevertheless present.  
In his observation he was suddenly disturbed by the noise of crunching footsteps on the gravel path.

“Hi, Thomas! Have you become a botanist?” Andy smiled.  
“Well, look who we have here.” answered Thomas. “Are you going back to Downton Abbey or are you also going for a stroll?”  
“I’m just returning from the Yew Tree Farm. I checked whether Mr. Mason wasn’t ill anymore. He had a bad cough last week but now he seems to be back in good health. He was even grumbling about Lady Mary’s pigs, so that’s a good sign. Ha-ha!”  
“Was Daisy also at the farm?” asked Thomas.  
“Yes, she was. Why are you asking?”  
“Oh, for no particular reason.”  
“I would love to have a walk with you unless you want to keep on studying these flowers?”  
“Andy, I prefer the presence of a friend over the stillness of a flower!” answered Thomas when he looked at the footman.

Their eyes met. A single glance was enough. Immediately Andy understood the message and by that he also understood Thomas’ jealousy.

“You know, Thomas, Daisy is considering moving in with her father-in-law.”  
“Yes, she talked to me about her plans. And what are you going to do? Are you going to live at the Yew Tree Farm as well?” There was an undertone of despair in Thomas’ voice.  
“I moved from Wycombe to London. Now I’m living at Downton Abbey. There will be a time that I want to settle, that I want to put my suitcase down somewhere.”  
“I do understand, Andy, but you didn’t answer my question.”

Andy sighed. He knew that every word from that moment on could ruin everything. He didn’t know where or how to begin.  
“Listen Thomas, up to now nothing’s definitive. I’m trying to build up my life, a normal one, not knowing how it will continue.”

A cold breeze caressed the disconsolate landscape. The two men were walking side by side, silently now; face down to the gravel path as if Andy’s words had pulled their heads to the ground, as if Earth’s gravity was as strong as the gravity of Andy’s answer.

“It’s just, And…”  
Thomas’ voice broke. He could not speak anymore. Andy immediately laid his hand on Thomas’ shoulder.  
“Hey, hey, you haven’t lost me yet!” Andy spoke quietly but firmly.  
Thomas wiped a tear off his cheek. “Bah, that damn wind!” he feigned.

They walked further and both gazed into the distance now.  
“Last month when it was my birthday,” continued Andy “I had made plans to go out with Daisy and to have a drink. She didn’t have time then. It’s just like she’s not interested in me.”  
Although Thomas was listening, he didn’t have the strength nor courage to answer. For some reason, Andy’s confession gave him hope.  
“Thomas, let’s go back inside. It starts to drizzle. We can warm up near the fire at the Servants’ Hall.” suggested Andy.  
“Good idea!” said Thomas.

Downstairs it was cosy and warm. Andy installed himself with The Yorkshire Observer in the rocking chair where Thomas Barrow used to sit. Thomas had arranged that both their free afternoons coincided but now he immediately went to the butler’s pantry to do some paperwork.

“Anything particular in the paper?” asked Phyllis Baxter.  
“Well, apparently there’s a Scot, called John Logie Baird, who invented a ‘televisor’ last week! Some kind of machine that is able to show moving pictures.” read Andy.  
“That already exists!” said Baxter. “We call it a movie hall or a cinema.”  
“No, it’s nothing like that at all!” said Andy. “It can transmit moving images from a distance into a cupboard in your room.”

At this moment Mrs. Hughes entered the Servants’ hall.  
“Andy, do you know where I can find Mr. Barrow? I thought having seen the both of you coming in together.” she remarked in a dry way.  
“He went into the butler’s pantry, Mrs. Hughes. We bumped into each other outside in the park.” said Andy quickly as if he wanted to excuse himself.

After Mrs. Hughes had disappeared into the corridor, Phyllis Baxter put her mending on the table and pulled another chair to sit in front of the footman.

“Andy, now that we’re alone can I have a word with you?”  
“Of course. You sound very serious all at once.” said Andy.  
“I’m so glad you two finally get along together. I will be thankful as long as I live for having rescued him in that bathroom the other day. But please don’t give him the wrong impression, Andy!”  
“What do you mean? I can’t follow.”  
“Oh I think you understand very well what I mean. He has been through a lot in the past. Thomas doesn’t deserve to be kept dangling, you know.”  
“I can assure you that Thomas and I will remain friends. We’re like hand and glove.”  
“I like your metaphorical language, Andy” laughed Baxter. “You have my blessing. Please don’t hurt him.”  
“I promise. If you will excuse me now. I have to go outside. There’s something I have to do.”

 

Meanwhile Mrs. Hughes entered Thomas’ little office.  
“I see, Mr. Barrow, that you haven’t changed a thing in my husband’s former office.”  
“Well noticed, Mrs. Hughes. Please, do come in and take a seat. I presume you aren’t paying me a visit only to chat about decorating or refurnishing?” mocked Thomas.  
“As a matter of fact, I’d like to discuss something far more serious with you.” replied Mrs. Hughes.  
“Should I worry?” asked Thomas.  
“It’s about Mr. Carson and me.”  
“I’m all ears.”  
“Well, you see, every week Mr. Carson is looking forward to your free afternoon so he can meet up with the servants and see Downton Abbey again. But he’s simply too obstinate to admit that it has become a true burden. That shaking is more and more aggravating. You know he suffers from the palsy. For me it has also become a real charge to look after him. It has become my main task.”  
“So what are you saying, Mrs. Hughes?”  
“I would be very grateful to be dismissed as a housekeeper, Mr. Barrow.”  
“I didn’t see that coming.” admitted Thomas. “Is there a slight chance that I can persuade you to stay anyway?”  
“Mr. Carson has turned 70 and I’m not that young anymore either. Of course we’ll stay till you’ve found another arrangement.”  
“I guess I could ask Mr. Molesley to help during the weekends when there’s no school. And Bates can lend a helping hand here downstairs. As for you, Mrs. Hughes, you are simply irreplaceable!”  
“Hmm, I’m not so certain about that. Everyone is replaceable these days, but thanks for the compliment. Of course, I will give you the time to put a job advertisement in the papers.” suggested Mrs. Hughes.  
“I’ll see what I can do. I will speak about it with his Lordship and I’ll let you know as soon as possible. I think that Lord Grantham will agree if I say that you both will always be welcome.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Barrow, that’s very kind. I’ll let you finish your paperwork now.”

In the corridor Mrs. Hughes was almost run over by Andy.

“Andy! You look as if you’re chased by the devil! shouted Mrs. Hughes. “And you are soaking wet! What happened?”  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Hughes, but it’s heavily raining now. I’m drenched.” answered the footman.  
“You silly lad. Who’s going outdoors in such weather anyway? You will catch a cold in these clothes.”

But Andy was already running up the servants’ stairs, taking two steps at the same time. In the Servants’ hall Mrs. Hughes couldn’t hide her confusion.  
“That boy has gone mad! What’s wrong with these young people nowadays? Always in a hurry!” she said to Phyllis Baxter.  
“Yes, I know. He came in dripping wet and then he asked Mrs. Patmore for a teacup.”  
“A cup of tea?” said Mrs. Hughes “He’d better warm up with a hot chocolate.”  
“No, Mrs. Hughes, not a cup of tea.” Mrs. Patmore rectified on a high tone when she entered the Servants’ hall. “But an empty clean teacup.”  
“I told you, Miss Baxter, he has gone luna…, what’s the word… oh yes, lunatic!” added Mrs. Hughes.  
“Then let’s start preparing dinner.” said Mrs. Patmore “A dinner definitely without any mushrooms! No more hallucinations today!”

When Thomas went to the attic to get changed for dinner, he discovered a teacup, half-filled with water and a little posy of snow white snowdrops at his bedroom door.

 

Wednesday, February 10th 1926.

Another week had gone by. Another rainy week. A period of 18 consecutive days of grey and wet windy weather had caused serious flooding in several London suburbs the day before. Andy was reading the newspaper in the Servants’ hall when Bates entered.

“So Andrew, what do the papers say? A warm and sunny week to come?” joked Bates.  
“No, Mr. Bates, quite the opposite! I’m even worried! I have family and friends living in a neighbourhood of south London and over there all the streets are flooded.”  
“In these diluvial times you may have to consider building an Ark.” mocked Bates.  
“Yes, I would if I were Noah.” replied the footman coughing.  
“What’s the matter, Andrew, you seem to have a cold.” asked Bates. “Are you feeling ill?”  
“Don’t know. It started a couple of days ago with a tickling cough and a stuffy nose. Today it’s even worse. My eyes are watery and I have a sore throat.”  
“In that case you’d better try to have a rest or go to bed.”

At that moment Daisy entered the Servants’ hall.  
“Did you catch a cold?” she asked. “Shall I ask Mrs. Patmore to prepare a nice bowl of warm soup?”  
“No thanks, Daisy. I’m not hungry at all. I can’t even bare the smell of food right now!”  
“You don’t seem very healthy to me. I’ll inform Mr. Barrow anyway!” she said.  
“No Daisy, don’t! It will pass. It’s not that bad.” coughed Andy.

Thomas heard the last sentence as he entered the room.  
“Not that bad? That rhymes with to bed! Up you go!” ordered the butler.  
“Mr. Barrow, I’m not feeling ill enough! It will certainly pass!” To emphasize his words and as a proof of his strength, Andy rose out of his chair, wavered on his feet, desperately tried to grasp the edge of the table and then fell down with a hard smack on the tiled floor.  
“ANDY!!!” screamed Thomas. “Daisy, Bates, call for doctor Clarkson! Say he must come immediately! Say it’s urgent!”  
As the butler grabbed the footman under his arms and pulled him up, a thin red line searched its way down on Andy’s forehead.  
“Come on, mate, I’ll take you to your room.” said Thomas.  
“It’s fine, Thomas, I’m all right…” whispered Andy before losing consciousness.

* * *

“…?”  
“Hello, big lad of mine. I’m glad you’re back. How do you feel?”  
“Th… Thomas?”  
“I’m here for you. Doctor Clarkson is on his way.”  
“Where am I?” asked Andy.  
“I’ve carried you up the stairs and laid you in your bed. I’ve put on your pyjamas. I hope you don’t mind.” said Thomas.  
“What happened?” coughed Andy.  
“You lost your balance and fell down to the ground. There’s a big bruise on your forehead. Try to get some rest now.”  
“My head is burning. It’s so warm in here.”  
“Let me feel your forehead! . . .  
. . . Oh my! It’s burning hot! Poor thing. Here, drink some water!”  
“Thanks. Don’t you worry about me.” coughed Andy “Ill weeds grow apace.”  
“But you are a precious flower! It’s my duty to take care of you. You’re the meaning of m… Look there’s Doctor Clarkson. I will leave you now so he can examine you. Thank you Doctor for coming so quickly.”

After ten minutes, Doctor Clarkson entered in the butler’s pantry.

“Mr. Barrow, I will speak out to you.” said the Doctor. “Mr. Parker has caught a very severe cold. I will prescribe him medication but what worries me the most is his fever and that bad cough!”  
“What can I do to help, Doctor?” asked Thomas nervously.  
“Try to get some fresh air into his room. Open the window for a quarter of an hour. And make him drink a lot so we can drop his temperature. Be certain he doesn’t get dehydrated! Here’s a prescription you can show at the Chemist Shop in the village.”  
“Thank you so much, Doctor Clarkson. I will send someone at once!”  
“Keep an eye on him. I will come back on Saturday to examine him again. Should his condition become worse, please call me instantly. ”  
“I’ll do, Sir. Thanks again for coming. Good day, Sir.”

Thomas swore that he would do everything to make Andrew Parker better.  
But as expected, it was indeed very hard to combine his job as a butler with his paperwork, taking care of Andy and overviewing Downton Abbey all at the same time. Every staff member regularly asked the butler if there wasn’t any progression. Even Lady Mary had asked to be informed about Andy’s health. Three days went by without any betterment of his illness. Despite the medication, his temperature was slightly dropped but the coughing had become worse and worse…

 

Saturday, February 13th 1926.

Thomas was awoken not by the chirping of the sparrows but by the coughing sound which came from the attic room in front of his. He jumped out of bed, tapped on Andy’s door and entered.

“Thomas! Ouch…”  
“I’m here. Do you want to drink?”  
“No, my chest hurts! This pain is killing me.”  
“Here, take this tablet. It’s a painkiller. It will make you sleepy.”  
“It won’t work, Thomas, my lungs are burning inside. I feel like I’m … dying.”  
“Silly you! I do think we’ve wasted too much time by now. I’m going to get dressed and call for Dr. Clarkson. Here, drink this up.”  
“Thomas, wait! Will you do something for me?”  
“I’ll do anything!”  
“You see, tomorrow it’s Valentine’s Day and I wrote a little card.”  
“Andy, you shouldn’t have…”  
“It’s for Daisy. Would you like to give it to her? It’s in my bedside table.”  
“Yes, of course. Don’t you worry about that. Now try to get some sleep!”

The butler had perfectly been capable to hide his anxiousness. He had learnt to mask his distress very well as not to worry Andy. But out of sight, Thomas was falling to pieces. After he had rung Doctor Clarkson, he immediately ran up the stairs again. He found Andy asleep. Finally. The footman’s breathing was rapid and shallow. His chest was moving up and down very fast.

“Please get better.” whispered Thomas softly while he caressed Andy’s curly hair on his forehead. His fingers gently brushed the footman’s cheek and with a very tender touch he cupped Andy’s cheekbone in his hand. “Please, Andy, don’t do this to me.”

Downstairs, the butler met Daisy in the kitchen.

“How is Andy, Mr. Barrow?” she asked. “I’m thinking about him constantly.”  
“Well, Daisy, he’s not in a very good shape. He has to cough a lot and so he is over fatigued and much weakened. Nevertheless, it’s very kind of you to inform. Oh yes, I almost forgot, he asked me to give you this envelope.”  
Tactless as usual, Mrs. Patmore shouted out: “Oh, that must be a Valentine’s card with two love birds!”

Daisy shook her head, frowned her eyebrows and made clear to Mrs. Patmore to shut up by pointing her head in the direction of the butler. At that moment Dr. Clarkson entered the Servants’ hall.  
“Thank God, Doctor, you’re here.” said the butler. I’ll show you once again the way to his bedroom. Please would you follow me?”

Shortly after Thomas had come down again and had entered his butler’s pantry, he heard a light knock on his door.  
“Doctor Clarkson? Are you back already?”  
“Mr. Barrow, you’d better sit down. I’m afraid I don’t have good news. I examined Mr. Parker and his condition has deteriorated very fast. Too fast.”  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“I’m sorry to say but he has pneumonia! Your friend suffers a lot. An ambulance will drive him to the Royal Yorkshire Hospital immediately! We’ll instantly start a necessary treatment! We have no time to waste, Mr. Barrow!”  
“Yes, of course.”

Thomas gaped at the doctor. The diagnosis had beaten Thomas to jelly. This was so unreal, so unfair! Andy was too young to… It was just impossible! Pneumonia? Wasn’t that an old man’s disease? Thomas knew that it was above all an incurable disease.

 

Saturday, February 20th 1926.

Another week had gone by. Andy’s condition had gone from bad to worse. Both Thomas and Daisy had visited their friend alternately at the Yorkshire Hospital. Phyllis Baxter had visited Andy yesterday; Lord and Lady Grantham had planned to go this afternoon.

After lunchtime, Thomas prepared himself for what had become his daily walk to the church of Saint-Michael and All Angels in the centre of the village. On the path through the peaceful churchyard he ran into Reverend Travis.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Barrow. I’ve seen you a lot these days or is it just a coincidence?”  
“Reverend Travis, sorry I didn’t see you coming.” answered Thomas.  
“Forgive me for saying but you seem to be very preoccupied.”  
“Yes, I am. I have a lot on my mind. That’s why I’m trying to find answers in your church.”  
“You should know, my son, our Father here above always listens. And even when you don’t get an answer at once, remember that your prayers are heard! Sometimes it can just be a relieve to have it said to Someone. I wish you a lot of strength.”  
“Thank you. Good day.” said Thomas.

The obscurity of the interior made him soft, weak, a little downhearted but in particular calm.

He sat down on one of the wooden benches and whispered: “Our Father, Who art in heaven, I wish I could take Andy’s pneumonia. Please make him better. The lad hasn’t done anything wrong. I did. In the past. So I’m the one who should be punished.”

Thomas took a deep breath. He kept sitting there for half an hour and watched the delicate filtered light that was coming in through the small windows.  
Had he ever been so worried for a single person in his life? Right, there was the Duke and then Kemal Pamuk. He had been devastated by the death of Edward Courtenay and later by the departure of Jimmy. But Andy was… Thomas sighed.

Finally he stood up and slowly walked back to Downton Abbey. Just when the butler arrived, the car of his Lordship turned into the drive. Some croaking ravens flew up. Lord Grantham opened the window of the car and beckoned Thomas.

“Barrow, can you come to the library please?” asked Lord Grantham.  
“Certainly, my Lord.” said Thomas.

A few minutes later, the two men stood in front of each other. Both looking sorrowful.  
“Barrow, I know that Andrew Parker and you are good friends so let me say this frankly. Her Ladyship and I, we’ve just returned from Yorkshire Hospital. It seems half the family has become ill. I’m afraid the doctor didn’t have good news. He even asked me to warn Andrew’s relatives about his condition. Can you bring me their addresses so I can write them?” 

 

Friday, February 26th, 1926.

After breakfast, Thomas started reading the newspaper in his office. Apparently, yesterday a certain Franco had become the General of Spain. The butler was interested in politics but not those of foreign countries so he was pleased to hear a familiar voice:

“Mister Bawow!”  
“Master George! It’s always nice to see you downstairs.” smiled Thomas while he was having a cup of tea.  
“Why is everybody in black?” the boy asked.  
“Well, when someone has gone to heaven, we wear black clothes. This way we show that we are going to miss that person. Like during the night we miss the colours of the day.”  
The little boy nodded.  
“Oh here you are!” said Lady Mary who had just entered the small office. “Come on, George, let us get your coat. It’s time to go to the funeral.”  
“Mister Bawow, are you also going to the funeral?” asked the boy.  
“I certainly am, Master George!” replied Thomas.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penicillin was discovered in 1928 by Scottish scientist Alexander Fleming. People began using it to treat infections in 1942. (source Wikipedia)


	3. March 1926

Downton Abbey continues

March 1926 

Monday, March 1st 1926.

A bright vermilion red morning sun was rising. A new dawn, a new month! One that hopefully would bring some joy after all the tears that had been shed in February.

It was close to seven now. As the daybreak was setting his room in reddish pink tones, Thomas jumped out of bed with a newly found energy. He quickly went to the Servants’ bathroom to shave and dress. When he arrived downstairs, he could already hear the clanking of the copper kettles in the kitchen like a dozen prisoners dragging their chains.

“Good morning, Mrs. Patmore.” said Thomas.  
“Oh, Mr. Barrow, a good morning to you as well! I can imagine it’s an important day for you.”  
“They told me yesterday it will be about half past eleven. Could you make me some scrambled eggs please?” asked the butler.  
“Right away, Mr. Barrow. I’m pleased that your appetite has returned. If I may say, you looked very pale and you were all skin and bone.” Mrs. Patmore bluntly said in her own straight forward style.  
“For once, Mrs. Patmore, I have to agree with you.” answered the butler while he went to the Servants’ hall where he would take his breakfast. A breakfast he hadn’t taken for a long time till now.

* * *

In the Dining room, while clearing the breakfast table of the Crawley family, Thomas was surprised to see Tom Branson re-entering.

“Barrow! Here you are! I’ve finally found you!” said Branson.  
“You were looking for me? How can I help?” asked the butler.  
“I’ve come to tell you that her Ladyship ordered me to go fetch him by car immediately.”  
“Thank you! Thank you so much! Drive carefully and not too fast. Or… let’s say… just fast enough! answered Thomas.  
“Don’t forget Thomas that I was an excellent chauffeur.” winked Branson. “We’ll be back just before noon. Till then.”

Thomas went back downstairs to the kitchen where he found Daisy.

“Mr. Barrow, I’ve just heard there’s someone coming this morning to fill in the position of Mrs. Hughes. Is that correct?” she asked.  
“Daisy, it’s just a job interview. A certain Mrs. Warrington is coming to present herself. It’s up to me to verify if she will be suitable to be our new housekeeper.” answered the butler. “Anyway, I’m glad that someone finally has reacted to the advertisement in the paper!”  
“I still find it’s a great loss for this house that Mrs. Hughes is leaving us.” added Mrs. Patmore.  
“I agree but it was her own decision.” On these words Thomas left and went straight into his small office.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door. “Right on time!” thought Thomas. If that was Mrs. Warrington, she was punctual. He liked punctuality due to his mania with clocks and time.

“Come in, please.” he shouted.  
An unexpected face appeared in the doorway.  
“DENKER ??? What on earth are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be Warrington, I hope?”  
“At your service, Mr. Barrow.” grinned Denker. “I saw the advertisement in the paper and now that I’m unemployed it seemed to me that I’m the right person in the right place.”  
“Well, unfortunately, I have to disappoint you, Mrs. Denker. The job has already been taken by someone of our own staff.” replied Thomas.  
“And who might that be?” she asked.  
“That’s for you to ask and for me to know.” answered Thomas. “Besides, I haven’t forgotten what you did to our footman in the Velvet Violin. It’s just unthinkable that you two would work under the same roof!”  
“Oh yes, that one! And does his Lordship know about you two?” said Denker.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“About you and your protégé?”  
“What are you insinuating?”  
“Oh, imagine what the local paper would write if they found out there were two of the same kind in here.”  
“GET OUT! And never show your face here again! shouted Thomas. “Go!”  
“Very well! We’ll see! I have more than one card up my sleeve! I’m very good at telling ‘fairy’ tales, Barrow! Good day!”

On her way out, she crossed Baxter in the corridor. Baxter had heard the butler shouting and so she quickly entered his office.

“What was that all about? Was that Denker leaving?” she asked.  
“What a nasty woman! So disparaging!” Thomas said in a trembling voice. “But in fact, now that I’m thinking; would you consider becoming our new housekeeper?”  
“What? Thomas? I don’t know! What are you asking of me?” said Baxter. “I don’t know if I’m capable for that job.”  
“Of course, you are! There’s no doubt that in the future Downton Abbey is doomed to scale down. Everyone will have to combine different functions. You’re perfect for the job! Think about it and let me know your decision as soon as possible.” said Thomas.  
“That would be the second time that I get a job at your intercession.”  
“So, let’s say it has something to do with your friendship with my sister when you were both teens. And if you hadn’t been on time with Andrew, there simply wouldn’t be a Thomas now.”  
“Both periods are far behind us now. Let’s look forward.” she said.  
“Does that mean you accept?”  
“Ask me again tomorrow.” smiled Baxter, leaving the small office.

* * *

One hour later, Thomas heard some excitement coming out of the Servants’ hall. When he went looking, his assumption wasn’t wrong!

“ANDY! … I mean… Mr. Parker! You’re back! Finally!” Normally, Thomas would have hugged him, squeezed him, but now in front of the others he was conscious of his rank. They shared a quick smile.  
“Can I give you a hug?” asked Daisy. “We’re all so glad that you’re back.”  
“One moment, we even thought we were going to lose you.” said Bates.  
“Well, I felt really miserable.” said Andy. “Every day I had to go through a steam treatment and then I was forced to cough up the mucus. I’ll spare you the details. A week ago, the pain in my chest was suddenly abating. Even the doctors couldn’t explain the fast recovery. Back there, in York, they used the word ‘miracle’.”  
“I don’t suppose you have already started working again today, have you?” asked Mrs. Patmore.  
“No, I’m still too weakened. Dr. Clarkson ordered me to rest till Friday.” answered Andy.  
“We can’t turn Downton Abbey into a convalescent home once again.” remarked Bates.  
“Don’t be so rigid! Our little David was born in Lady Mary’s room.” replied Anna. “He’s even in the Nursery Room with the other children right now.”  
“It’s all right. Normally by the weekend it should be possible to work again, I hope!” said Andy.  
“Yes, let’s hope so,” said Thomas “Because the Marquis and Marchioness of Hexham are coming to dinner next Sunday. Do you know that Lady Edith doesn’t live here anymore?”  
“Did I miss a lot while I was in hospital?”  
“Well obviously you’ve missed the funeral of the Dowager Countess. She was in the same hospital as you for the same health problems.” explained the butler. “Unfortunately, due to her age, she was too weak to overcome her pneumonia. She died in the hospital; so after all in someone else’s house. All the servants and nearly the whole village went to the funeral to pay their respect.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that!” said Andy. “Now I understand why I’ve seen his Lordship there so often.”  
“Mr. Branson, thank you very much for being a motorized shepherd and to bring back our lost sheep. Now, I suggest that everyone goes back to do his work otherwise we won’t be ready for lunch.” ordered Thomas.

On his way out into the corridor, Andy was immediately followed by Daisy.

“Psst! Andy! Can I talk to you?” whispered Daisy.  
“What? Right now? Of course.”  
“Come into the boot room.”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Shush. Follow me and close the door.”  
“Why are you reacting so sneaky?” wondered Andy.  
“In here we can speak freely.” said Daisy.  
“Have you already moved into the Yew Tree Farm?” asked the footman.  
“Yes, two weeks ago. It’s a big adaptation for me. I’m doing Mr. Mason’s paperwork now. He’s really like a second father to me. It’s just that whole farming thing… I don’t know.”  
“So that means, now that you’re not living here anymore, we won’t see each other that much anymore?” tried Andy.  
“Let me first thank you once more for your Valentine’s Card. There was a little spelling mistake in it but that makes you even more adorable. I’m so sorry I haven’t written you one.” Daisy said.  
“Well, I honestly hope you’ve understood the meaning of the text.”  
“Andy, how must I tell you this? I have the feeling that you’re going a bit too fast. You can’t push these things. It’s not that I don’t like you. You’re very kind and friendly and very helpful with everyone but…”  
“… but I’m neither handsome nor intelligent enough?”  
“No, that’s not what I mean. On the contrary, you’re wise. You don't have to be academic to be wise. I’m going to be honest with you. Some say that I could do worse but I believe there must be more to it. To find someone as friendly as you is not a solid base to start a relation.”  
“So, it does have something to do with my appearance!”  
“No Andy, I can say that you’re not unattractive. But I just don’t feel anything. Besides, I’m four years older than you.”  
“We’re in the year 1926 now. I know many other couples whose husband is the youngest.”  
“Please Andy, I don’t want to give you the wrong impression or hope. Let us remain good friends. We’ll see what the future brings.”  
The footman sighed: “Maybe I was trying too hard. But you can’t forbid me to hope nor to wait!”  
“Oh Andy, come here and let me hug you and give you a very big kiss!” Daisy shouted.

Andy wasn’t the only one who had heard these words. Just at that moment Thomas was passing by the boot room and unfortunately he had overheard every single word of that last sentence. He went straight to his butler’s pantry and back in, he turned the key. He immediately threw his posy with freshly picked early daffodils into the dustbin.

* * *

Thursday, March 4th 1926.

It had been a calm and sunny day. Calm when speaking in terms of the weather: nature had exhaled an almost imperceptible breeze as for trying to chase the winter by a breath. However, inside Thomas’ head there was a whirling storm of emotions: mainly disappointment, mixed with anger, distress and a big part of obstinacy.

After the excitement of dinner, Thomas was always happy to find the quietness of his Butlers’ pantry while arranging his paperwork and finishing up for the day. There was a light knock on the door.

“Enter please.”  
“Mr. Barrow, can I have a brief word please?”  
“Baxter? Come in! I thought that you had already gone up to her Ladyships’ bedroom.”  
“No, I hadn’t, not yet anyway. I’ve come to tell you that I’ve made a decision. I accept your offer for the job as a housekeeper, but…”  
“That’s great news! Thanks! At least one thing that saves my day!” reacted the butler.  
“… but, and let me finish my sentence, not without your help!” said Baxter.  
“You have my full support!” swore Thomas. “Together we can manage. From now on, you’re not just ‘the Mistress of the Robes’!”  
“Great. However … that’s not the main reason why I came to see you!”  
Thomas frowned.  
“Thomas, please, don’t pretend as if there’s nothing wrong! I know you by now. I see that something is bothering you. The last three, four days you haven’t said much except for yelling at the hall boys that they were doing everything wrong. You were only too happy to see that Andrew was back and all of a sudden it went cloudy again!”  
“Thank you for your concern but no one can help me right now.” answered Thomas.  
“It has something to do with Andy, am I right?” asked Baxter.  
“Like I said, those are my problems. Thanks for your help but I can take care of myself.”  
“Thomas, I’ve already told you once before: Don’t go fishing when you know they’re not going to bite. Spare yourself the disappointment.”  
“My pond is getting smaller and smaller. It has almost dried up, leaving me with no water and no fish anymore.” answered Thomas.  
“Someday, you’ll encounter the one and only. I truly believe that out there, there’s someone waiting for you.” said Baxter.  
“And that one was sauntering this afternoon through the park in the sunshine together with the assistant cook.” sighed Thomas. “I’ve seen them going for a stroll.”  
“Jealousy won’t bring you happiness nor relief. Try to talk to somebody. Anybody. Try to calm your heart and soul, try to find some peace. Please, don’t rush anything. It will do you no good. Be patient and wait to see which way the cat jumps. Please Thomas, follow my advice.”  
“Maybe I have to give up the idea of finding love and concentrate on my work from now on.”  
“Just be kind towards those who mean well with you. I’ll have to go to her Ladyship now. Don’t forget that I’m at your side. We’re on the same team. See you!”  
“Baxter… Wait! Um… thanks for your advice… I appreciate it.” said Thomas.  
“You’re welcome.”

Half an hour later, Thomas went into the courtyard to clear his head. The night sky certainly was clear: tiny little white dots were winking at Thomas as if they were trying to set him at ease. As if they were saying: “Don’t be afraid, look at us, we’re still here.” The darkness always had a calming and soothing effect on him. While he was gazing at the inky sky in a state of wonderment, his trance was broken by someone softly calling his name.

“Thomas?”  
“Baxter, I’ve told you that… oh…, it’s you Mr. Parker.”  
“I guessed that I might find you here.” said Andy.  
“Well, congratulations! You’ve found me. I didn’t know we were playing hide and seek?”  
“Maybe it’s up to me to ask you that question.” replied the footman.  
“What question?” snarled Thomas.  
“Why have you been hiding from me since Monday? What have I done wrong?”  
“You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“I thought you would be happy to see me. I was happy to see you, you know.”  
“Yes, but now that you have become more than just good friends with Daisy, all the others are invisible, right?”  
“Daisy is not my sweetheart. This afternoon we had a very long and serious talk while we were going to the Yew Tree Farm. We’ve decided to be just friends.”  
“Andy, I heard you kissing in the boot room on Monday.”  
“That was rather a … friendship kiss, not a love kiss!”  
“There’s no such thing as a friendship kiss, Andy. A kiss is a kiss!”  
“You don’t believe me. What do I have to do to convince you?”  
“From now on we will act in a more professional way. You are the footman, I’m the butler. You are Mr. Parker, I’m Mr. Barrow. It will save us from confusion, vain expectations and blighted hope.”  
“As you wish, Mr. Barrow. Let me at least thank you for your rapid intervention when I was ill. I almost died.” said Andy.  
“I didn’t cure your pneumonia,” replied Thomas whilst he turned his back to Andy so he could look at the stars. “The doctors did.”  
“Somehow you did save my life. I will be thankful for ever. Good night, Mr. Barrow?”  
“Good night, Mr. Parker.” said Thomas without looking at him.

While Andy was going up the servants’ stairs, he could hardly stop his tears. He sobbed like a schoolboy: “Oh Thomas, if only you would have known how much I cried when you left Downton Abbey and how happy I was to see you return as our butler…”

In the courtyard, another tormented soul was staring at the dark sky, wondering: “Andy, if only you had known how often I’ve gone to the church, how many times I’ve prayed and cried. Did you even notice that I’ve stopped smoking out of respect for you? What should I do? Give me a sign. Give me an answer, anything please!”

Of course there was no answer. When Thomas went back inside, a bright shooting star traced an elegant line across the midnight blue sky.

* * *

Sunday, March 7th 1926.

Lady Rosamund, Lady Edith and her husband Bertie Pelham and also Mrs. Pelham had promised to come to dinner.  
Once again, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy, helped by the other kitchen staff, had managed to prepare a delicious menu.  
To start with, her Ladyship had chosen a crab soup followed by Châteaubriand, grilled Scottish salmon and roasted vegetables. Just as Thomas, Molesly and Andy served dessert, a sweet caramelized pudding, Lady Edith had a big announcement to make.

“Did you know that this very afternoon Mr. Spratt and Miss Edmunds had the first two-way telephone conversation between London and New York?” said Lady Edith.  
“Spratt?” asked Lady Grantham “What is Mr. Spratt doing in London now?”  
“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Mr. Spratt…, or let’s call him Cassandra Jones, is now working for The Sketch.” she said.  
“Did they talk to other newspaper men across the Atlantic?” asked Lord Grantham.  
“As a matter of fact, yes, they did, through a short-wave radio signal! Isn’t this a marvellous example of our modern society?”  
“I think your grandmother would have been firmly opposed to this sort of modern communication.” suggested Lady Grantham.  
“Well let’s say that my mother even would have preferred a carrier pigeon to send a message rather than using the telephone.” added Lord Grantham.

There was general laughter in the Dining Room. Even the servants had to smother their laughter. When Thomas glanced at Andy, the footman smiled back. The butler was the only one in the room who saw that Andy winked at him. Or so he thought he was the only one…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue Johnston, the actress who plays Denker, is in real life a long-time LGBT campaigner. (Source Wikipedia)


	4. April 1926

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is some homophobic language.

Downton Abbey continues

April 1926 

 

Friday, April 2nd 1926.

Wisps of mist encircled Brancaster Castle. It made the scenery even more mysterious. It had been a long winter up in Northumberland. And even today, one could hardly speak about spring.

Mirada Pelham strode through the halls as if she was the reincarnation of Queen Marie-Antoinette. The Castle was perfectly divided into separate quarters so that Lady Edith and her mother-in-law would not walk in each other’s way. That wouldn’t stop Mirada to interrogate her own son.

“Herbert, I didn’t come to talk to you about this and that. Something has kept me busy for a couple of weeks now.” she said.  
“Mother, I hope you aren’t making any nefarious schemes again, now that Edith is in London. Today, it’s Good Friday!” answered Herbert Pelham.  
“What? Me? Your mother? You know how I adore your wife. It has nothing to do with her.”  
“So what’s troubling you then?”  
“Last time when we were invited at Downton, something caught my eye.” she said.  
“Aha, now we’ll let the cat out of the bag!” reacted Bertie.  
“What do you know about that butler?”  
“What about him?”  
“I saw a footman winking at him. Hopefully you’re not going to tell me that there are more like your cousin Peter!”  
“Mother! I don’t want to hear one more word about cousin Peter nor that butler! We’re not living in the Dark Ages anymore!”  
“I don’t want my grand-daughter to grow up in an entourage of sinful men! It’s almost like Sodom and Gomorrah over there!”  
“Enough! I refuse to follow your medieval thoughts. I should’ve known that it was just impossible for you to change!”  
“Fine, Herbert. But the last word hasn’t been said yet! I’ll prove you wrong!”  
“Be careful not to turn into a pillar of salt!”

 

Thursday, April 8th 1926.

After lunch, Andy was sitting in Thomas’ former rocking chair reading the papers when Daisy entered the Servants’ hall.

“Are you reading, Andy, just looking at the pictures or were you falling asleep?” joked Daisy.  
“If you really want to know, I was reading! I’ll prove it! Yesterday a woman shot at Mussolini in Italy but the only thing she hit was his nose! Ha-ha!”  
“And such news makes you laugh? A damaged nose?” asked Daisy looking rather bewildered.  
“Politics always make me laugh!” said Andy.  
“Well this isn’t about politics. I’ll tell you what politics are!” she raised her voice. “It is utterly unfair and discriminatory that women must be over thirty before they are allowed to vote! While our men were in the trenches, we kept England and its economy going!”  
“Hmm, I thought you’ve turned thirty-one this January?” remarked the footman.  
“So what! There are simply too many young women which voices aren’t being heard!” she shouted.

At that moment Mrs. Patmore entered.  
“I’m sure that even Mr. Stanley Baldwin has heard your voice in London!” the cook said.  
“One day, the working class will rise from its misery and poverty!” Daisy exclaimed.  
“Yes of course, Mrs. Suffragette, but for now I need you to follow me and help me clean the oven!” said Mrs. Patmore.

Just as they disappeared into the kitchen, Thomas entered the Servants’ hall.  
“Oh, Mr. Parker, here you are. I was looking for you.” said the butler.

Andy looked up from the papers. To hear that Thomas still used his surname made him sad.  
“Yes, Tho… Mr. Barrow, what can I do for you?”  
“Well, I’d like you to polish the silverware. Last time, the hall boys made a mess of it and there were stains everywhere!” Thomas said. “Besides, Lord and Lady Merton are coming to dinner this evening.”  
“Right away. Where can I find it?”  
“The box with the candelabras is in the butler’s pantry but you can bring it in here and clean it on the table. I’ll attend you because I’ve locked that door.”  
“Mr. Barrow, since the end of March I haven’t seen Lady Mary in the Dining Room. There’s nothing wrong I hope?” Andy asked in a humble tone.  
“Let’s hope not. Dr. Clarkson ordered her to stay in bed. She isn’t allowed to walk around. Her pregnancy seems to become a tough one.” revealed the butler. 

In the butlers’ pantry Thomas handed the wooden box over to Andrew at the same moment the footman was grabbing for it too. Thomas’ hands covered those of the footman.

“I… I’m sorry, Andy, I didn’t do it on purpose…”  
“I know. No problem!” smiled Andy.  
“Why are you smiling that way?” Thomas wanted to know.  
“Because, you’ve finally used my first name again!”

An hour later, Andy could still feel the print of Thomas’ glove and the warmth of the butler’s hands on his. Or so it felt…

That evening the visit of Isobel and Lord Merton to Downton Abbey brought back some memories. The servants could overhear some details about the cold war between Amelia and her new mother-in-law. Thomas had taught Andrew to observe well, to hear a lot but to keep quiet about the upstairs’ secrets. Although it was too complicated to understand why Isobel hated the sparrows that much…

 

Monday, April 12th 1926.

Andy was looking out of his dormer window. A sunlit landscape with verdant undulating meadows stretched as far as the eye could reach. At times some fields were interrupted by little groups of trees. The green patchwork quilt followed the soft hills even beyond the horizon.

After breakfast, he had gone up to the attic room to change his livery since he had spilled coffee on it in the kitchen. When he came back downstairs he got almost run over by Baxter.

“Out of my way! I have to call Dr. Clarkson!” she shouted.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Andy.  
While Baxter was running to the telephone, Anna explained that Lady Mary her water had broken.

“She was given strict orders to rest and to stay in bed.” said Anna. “I hope there’s nothing wrong with the baby. It’s too soon to give birth!”  
“How far is she?” asked Bates.  
“Eight months!” We must warn Lord and Lady Grantham!” Anna panicked.  
“Barrow has already climbed up the stairs to inform his Lordship.” added her husband. “Besides, nowadays eight months is no problem anymore. As long as it has ten fingers and ten toes, there’s nothing to worry about.”

But Anna had already gone up to help. Downstairs the news spread like wild fire. Soon Dr. Clarkson arrived and immediately went upstairs. In the Servants’ hall everybody was nervously waiting, except for Andrew.

“Aren’t you nervous?” asked Daisy.  
“I don’t see how I can help Lady Mary by being nervous?” remarked Andy. “My sister Amy was also an eight month baby and now she’s perfectly all right.”  
“Oh, I hope everything will be fine.” said Mrs. Patmore. “This house can use some new life after the Dowager Countess passed away last February.”  
“So, it’s true what they say!” added Daisy. “A life for a life.”  
“I hope you don’t believe that old wives tale.” said Andy. “Normally, you are quite modern for a suffragette.”

* * *

Three hours later Henry Talbot came down to announce the good news.  
“I can assure you that everything is fine with Lady Mary and my baby daughter.” he said.  
“Oh! And what’s her name, if I may ask?” said Mrs. Patmore.  
“Elizabeth.” said Henry Talbot proudly.

 

Friday, April 23rd 1926.

“Mister Bawow, Mister Bawow!”  
“Master George?” Thomas reacted while the little one stormed into his office.  
“Will you also give piggyback rides to my sister?” he asked.  
“Your sister Elizabeth is just eleven days old, Master George! I don’t think your mummy would appreciate that. I don’t even have the time anymore to play with you, I’m afraid.” said the butler.  
The boy looked sadly. “I’ll ask Mister Andwew. Do you think he will play with me?”  
“Oh, I believe he will. He is our lanky giraffe. Go and ask him.” smiled Thomas.

As the boy ran out the butler’s pantry, Phillis Baxter came in.  
“Oh my, that little fellow is bustling!” she remarked.  
“Don’t forget, Baxter, he’s our future employer.” added Thomas. “Now, what can I do for you?”  
“I’ve come to ask you a favour. First of all, Anna could be a lady’s maid not just for Lady Mary but for her Ladyship too. That would offer me a lot of extra time to spend on household chores. I hope you can live with that?” asked Baxter.  
“That’s fine by me but isn’t it up to her Ladyship to decide?” said the butler.  
“As a matter of fact it is her Ladyship herself who suggested to ease my tasks.”  
“Right. So what’s the other problem?”  
“I’ve been thinking. His Lordship wishes to offer a small party to thank Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes for their lifelong devotion. Perhaps in the month of May, we could organize an outdoor picnic with sandwiches and refreshments? Mrs. Patmore already did that last year.”  
“I’ll ask her to put something on paper so we can estimate the costs. Although I don’t think that’ll be a problem. His Lordship and Mr. Carson are good friends.” said Thomas. “I find it a wonderful plan!”  
“While I was running through the bills, calculations and accounts, I discovered something bizarre. Did you know that his Lordship gives a substantial amount of money to a certain F.M. every month?” wondered Baxter.  
“Yes, I’m aware of that. His Lordship told me about it in confidence. So keep it to yourself, Baxter! The money is well spent on the education of a young man. That’s all you need to know for now.”  
“No problem. It’s just, I have to make sure all the bills are paid and everything is correct at the end of the month. I’ll leave you to your work now.”

Half an hour later, while the butler was reading the papers, there was a light knock on Thomas’ office door.

“Enter please! … Oh, Andy, it’s you. Come in.”  
“Yes, lanky Andy is here. I’m exhausted. I had great fun with Master George but the little one was hanging on my neck like he tried to strangle me.” laughed the footman.  
“Ha-ha, Andy, it’s all part of the job. I’m glad I’ve passed that torch into your hands.” smiled Thomas.  
“I guess I might’ve found a new vocation.” added Andy.  
“Vocation? Someone has learned to use fancy words!” remarked Thomas.  
“Yes, I can use them but I still don’t know how to write them.” Andy sighed.  
“I thought Mr. Dawes was helping you with your reading?”  
“He did. But after a couple of months he found that I was capable to read more than appropriately. To read is one thing, to write is another. Please, Mr. Barrow. Could you teach me how to write? Just like we did last year on the reading in May and June?”  
Thomas sighed. “Oh Andy, it would be an honour for me to teach you. I was so sad Mr. Dawes took you away from… Anyway, as long as you come to this little office so there is no chance for rumours.”  
“Thank you so much. I’ll never forget. I promise.”  
“That makes me curious. How were you capable to fill in all the documents of the Yew Tree Farm?”  
“Well I have to admit that Daisy helped me with it. I was able to copy all the words but not one of the numbers was filled in correctly.”  
“Don’t worry, Andy! I know just the right man to help you. Freddie is a fine young lad who’s keen on mathematics.” said Thomas. “On Sunday you can join me to Thirsk and I’ll present him to you.”  
“Thank you so much. By the way, how is Lady Mary? I’d like to have a quick look at our new Elizabeth in the nursery room.” said Andy.  
“They’re both fine. Speaking of a coincidence. Just before you came in I was reading the papers. The day before yesterday our King George V also had a new-born grand-daughter called Elizabeth.”  
“Well, it sure is a noble name!”

 

Sunday, April 25th 1926.

The end of April had kept some sunny days in store. Today a warm subtle wind was blowing through the trees. After luncheon, Thomas and Andy had their afternoon off and were preparing themselves for a bicycle ride to Thirsk.

knock – knock

“Come in, Andy! I’m just putting on some easier clothes.”  
“How did you know it was me?” asked Andy while he was standing in the bedroom doorway.  
“Who else could it be? We’re the only male members of the staff living at Downton Abbey.” said Thomas.  
“One of the hall boys who occasionally stays to sleep in the house? Or Mr. Molesley?” said Andy.  
“Yes, you’re right. Are you in for a six miles ride through the fields?”  
“On such a lovely day? Always!” replied the footman. “Let’s climb onto our iron horses!”  
“Tally-ho!” shouted Thomas while they were running down the stairs.  
“Isn’t that an expression for telling the dogs that a fox has been seen?” asked Andy.

* * *

The little winding country roads were softly going up and down the hills.

“Don’t ride so fast.” said Andy. “Let me enjoy the landscape. Let me feel the sun on my skin.”  
“When it goes downhill you just stop pedalling and you let yourself go.” encouraged Thomas.  
“Oh this is so much fun! I wish we could do this more often.” said Andy. “I haven’t felt like this for a long time. I guess winter took too long. It feels good to be outside. I’m really enjoying the view. Oh … and the company too … of course.” he winked.  
“Didn’t you go cycling with your brothers when you were younger?” asked Thomas.  
“We weren’t that rich!” answered Andy. “We only had one bicycle and that was my father’s! My brothers George and Rick started working in the coal mines at a very young age.”  
“Are they still working in the mines?” informed Thomas.  
“No, they were lucky to change. We all have poor lungs, you see. Now they’re both railway workers. My sister Amy is probably the strongest in our family.”  
“So one more reason to enjoy this healthy ride! Look, … there’s the church tower of Thirsk in the distance. Do you see it?” asked Thomas.  
“No. In what direction do I have to look?”  
“Over there! Between those trees! That square tower!”  
“Oh yes, now I can see it. I thought it would be taller!”

Ten minutes later they were cycling pass the church and turned right. Thomas, who knew the place very well, was thrilled to be his guide.

“Do you see that house on your left? It’s the house where Thomas Lord was born.”  
“Who’s Thomas Lord?” asked Andy.  
“He was the founder of Lord’s Cricket Ground in London.”  
“Oh indeed. I remember seeing that name when I still lived in London.” said Andy.

Approaching the market square, they found a busy swarm of people, rather exceptionally for a lazy Sunday afternoon.

“I see that everybody has planned to come to Thirsk on their afternoon off.” grumbled Thomas.

Andy immediately remarked the elegant Market Clock.  
“Yes, did you know it was erected some thirty years ago?” said Thomas. “To be more precisely in 1896.”  
Andy smiled. “I should’ve known that you know every single clock in the neighbourhood by heart.”  
“Let’s meet your new maths teacher.” suggested Thomas. “He’s standing over there next to the Clock.”  
“That handsome young man?”  
“Calm down, Mr. Parker.” said Thomas while they were cycling towards him.

“Hello, Mr. Barrow, nice to see you again.” said the young man.  
“Freddie, I’d like you to meet your new pupil Andrew Parker. Andy, let me present to you Freddie Moorsum.”  
Both young men warmly shook hands.  
“Nice to meet you, Andrew. I still live at home with my mother. At first I went to Ripon Grammar School but then we moved to Thirsk. Now I’m studying at the Higher Institute in York but after the summer I’ll start University.” said Freddie proudly.  
“And how did you two meet?” asked Andy curiously while looking at both of them.  
“Let’s say, Andy, that his Lordship is interested in Freddie’s future. It has something to do with clearing one’s conscience. No need to inform her Ladyship about it.” said Thomas.  
“I’ll show you both where I live and then I can explain all the secrets of mathematics once a week.” smiled Freddie.  
“Freddie, I’ve already spoken to Lord Grantham about Andy’s lessons and you will be paid by his Lordship.” explained the butler.  
“Oh…very well. But I even would’ve done it for free! That’s what friends are for. Follow me, I’ll show you our house. It’s in Chapel Street.”

An hour later, after a cup of tea with Mrs. Moorsum, the butler and the footman said goodbye and cycled back.

“Are we cycling towards Downton?” Andy wondered.  
“Not exactly. Just follow me. I have a surprise for you. Look over there, to your right!”  
“It’s not another church tower I presume?” joked Andy.  
“Look better. There’s a sign!”  
“Whaaat? A horse racecourse! I can’t believe it! Are we going to watch it?” asked the footman eagerly like a schoolboy in front of a sweetshop.  
“Of course! Why do you think I was constantly watching the clock at Mrs. Moorsum’s. But I have to admit we have yet a little hour before the next race begins!” said Thomas.  
“I don’t know if I have enough money on me to pay the entrance.”  
“It’s my treat. I’ve already bought the tickets. Let’s put our bicycles here against the fence.”  
“Are you going to bet?” asked Andy while they went inside.  
“Obviously and so are you! Don’t worry, I told you it’s on me!”  
“Oh, but I can’t accept that! In the past, you already helped me out in the Velvet Violin.”  
“I insist on it! So, let’s see. Who are the candidates?”  
“Let’s pick the one with the most beautiful name!” suggested Andy.  
“How about number 6: ‘Million Milo’?” Thomas proposed.  
“Perfect!” said Andy. “Let’s put some money on him!”  
“Yes, why not. Against all odds…”

* * *

It was already half past five, when the two men were slowly cycling back to Downton.

“Thomas, I still can’t believe we’ve won! This Milo brought us some luck!”  
“Yes, and some money too.”  
“Oh Thomas, I feel so happy! I wish this afternoon would last forever!”

Andy sighed. He admiringly looked at Thomas. When the butler smiled back, Andy felt like he was drowning in his blue eyes. He coloured up to his ears.  
“Why are you blushing?” asked Thomas cheeky.  
“Perhaps this was the most beautiful day of my life so far. Thank you for being such a dear friend, Thomas! Thanks for being in my life.”  
“Mon cher, le sentiment est réciproque!” said Thomas.  
“I recognize French, but I don’t speak it very well! Except for ‘crew-sand’.” tried Andy.  
“It is pronounced croissant !!!” laughed Thomas. “I learned my French in the trenches, remember.”  
“I thought they spoke Flemish in Flanders?”  
“Yes but in the war we mainly spoke French or English.”  
“I learned mine thanks to my previous girlfriend.”  
Thomas was surprised: “You had a French girlfriend?”  
“Well, not really. Her name was Céline Beauchamp. We were not ready for a relation. After the war she went back to France. Never heard of her again.”  
“Maybe you should ask yourself why it didn’t work. There could be another reason than the language.” said Thomas.  
Andy smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

 

Friday, April 30th 1926.

Brancaster Castle rose like an impregnable fortress over the surrounding fields. Two voices could be heard softly speaking in the yellow salon.

“So what news do you have for me? Now that my son and daughter in law are once again in London, you can speak freely.”  
“Well, Milady, last Sunday the two were seen in the centre of Thirsk. Apparently they were cycling.”  
“The moral standards are changing rapidly! Such impertinence! How dare they show themselves like that in public? It’s just disgusting!”  
“You’re absolutely right, Milady.”  
“I want you to be my eyes and ears in and around Downton.”  
“Of course. You can count on me.”  
“As far as I’m concerned, we have never met! Is that clear?”  
“Well understood, Milady. I can’t even remember who gave me this money.”  
“Excellent! A chauffeur will bring you back to the railway station! Don’t forget what we have planned!”  
“Milady, you can rely on me. I have some friends around Downton who will do the job.”  
“Brilliant. You will be rewarded if you succeed. Good day.”  
“Good day, Milady.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible to follow the bicycle ride of Thomas and Andy to Thirsk. I created it with the help from Google Maps and Google Streetview. Enjoy the ride!


	5. May 1926

Downton Abbey continues

May 1926 

 

Tuesday, May 4th 1926

Mrs. Patmore was running around from the kitchen to the Servants’ hall and back just like a headless chicken. While Thomas was upstairs serving the afternoon tea, Bates and Andy were trying to read the Yorkshire Gazette, interrupted by the bustle of the cook.

“Please Mrs. Patmore! What can I do for you to help?” asked Bates. “It’s the fifth time you’re entering and leaving the room. Is there a problem?”  
“Is there a problem? Is there a problem? Of course there’s a problem! Next Monday the Marquis and Marchioness of Hexham are coming to dinner and her Ladyship wants me to prepare a four course meal!”

Andy joined in the conversation. “How can it be a problem, Mrs. Patmore? You have already been in warmer corners.”  
“Where do I have to find all the ingredients, with that general strike at the moment?”  
“Oh, is that why the papers are as half as thick as normal?” Andy asked. “I read that some 800,000 British coal miners were locked out.”

At that moment Daisy too entered the Servants’ hall.  
“Not only that!” she added. “1.7 million people have begun a general strike to support the miners.”  
“It’s very hard working in the mines!” said Andy. “My brothers worked down there for only several years and already their lungs are gone. Now they’re rail workers.”  
“It’s just so unfair!” shouted Daisy. “They proposed the miners a wage cut of thirteen percent and a workday increase! Can you imagine that?”  
“I guess we’re all lucky to have found a job at Downton Abbey.” reacted Bates. “I’m sure, Mrs. Patmore that you’ll find your ingredients in the village or at the Yew Tree Farm.”  
“I hope so. Otherwise it will be an onion soup followed by an omelette with bacon.”  
“Mmm, I like omelettes!” said Andy with a big smile on his face.  
“I guess I could ask Mr Mason which ingredients he has left at the farm.” suggested Daisy.  
“Why is it called the Yew Tree farm anyway?” Andy wanted to know.  
“Because there’s a Yew tree in front of the house of course!” reacted Daisy snippily.  
“Calm down, it’s not my fault! I’m not a mine owner.” said the footman.  
“It should concern you! And your brothers! It concerns everyone!” shouted Daisy.  
“Maybe, one day, you could exchange the kitchen for the parliament?” grinned Mrs. Patmore.  
“Now you give me some thoughts!” replied the assistant cook.

 

Monday, May 10th 1926

Lord and Lady Grantham were sitting in their bedroom. Her Ladyship was visibly happy.

“Oh Robert, I can’t wait to see Edith back this evening. And Marygold and Herbert as well of course. Why are they so far up north?”  
“Those 100 miles don’t make it the other side of the world.” reacted her husband.  
“I’ll be glad to see them again even if our daughter spends half the time in London.”  
“They’ll take the train in Alnmouth and will arrive at Thirsk around half past five.”  
“I hope they’ll get here on time. With that strike, you never know.”  
“Indeed. Those Bolsheviks are ready to make trouble!” reacted Lord Grantham.  
“Oh please Robert, not every miner is a republican. This isn’t 1918! We’re not the Romanovs!”  
“One should hold on to his traditions and ancestors. Nicholas was a cousin of our King.”  
“I think our generation will be one of the last to hold the banner up and to polish the coat of arms and the crest.”  
“It’s hard to admit but I’m afraid you might be right. Our world is fading, Cora.”  
“No, the world is changing. It has changed already and it will continue doing so. Look at our Edith: she’s running a magazine. Mary runs the estate and Tom and Henry are even selling cars.” 

Lord Grantham sighed. Apparently he was not amused by the direct words of his spouse although in his innermost he knew she was right.  
“Shall I ring for Anna and Bates?” she suggested.

knock – knock

“Come in.” answered Lord Grantham.

Their bedroom door was opened by the butler.

“Barrow? That’s unusual. What brings you up here?” said the Lord.  
“Milord, I do apology to disturb you but I've just received a phone call and I’m afraid it isn’t good news.”  
“Well what’s the matter? Don’t keep us in suspense!” he nervously reacted.  
“They’ve rung from the railway station in Newcastle. It seems that the Flying Scotsman has been derailed between Cramlington and Annitsford by a group of miners.” said Thomas.  
“Oh no, Robert! That’s the train where Edith is on!” Lady Grantham shouted out.  
“What? My goodness! I will not lose another daughter! Certainly not on the account of those anarchists!!!” Lord Grantham said. “What else do you know?”  
“Not much, sir. Five out of twelve carriages may have been derailed with the first two carriages turned over onto their side. Fortunately nobody has been killed.”  
“Well that’s a relief, Barrow! I hope Edith will reassure us by telephone.”  
“Please Mr. Barrow, as soon as you have news, let us know.” Lady Grantham begged with watery eyes.  
“Of course. I’ll make some more phone calls.” answered the butler on his way out.

* * * 

Close to six in the evening an elegant Sunbeam 20/60 drove up the lane towards Downton Abbey. When it parked in front of the main entrance Thomas went outside to greet the visitors.

“Oh Barrow, I’m happy to see you. I almost thought you were lying on the look-out.”  
“Your Ladyship. Lord Hexham. Welcome. We were all worried about your trip due to the train catastrophe. Lord and Lady Grantham will be overwhelmed with joy to see you’re safe and sound.” said the butler.  
“We know nothing about a train accident.” replied Lord Hexham. “Although, rumour has it that several trains were hit last week by stones thrown by angry strikers. So we took a certainty for an uncertainty. That’s why we’ve chosen to come by car. Didn’t my mother ring to inform Lord Grantham about the change?”  
“Hum, not to my knowledge I’m afraid.”  
“Well, she must’ve forgotten it!”  
“Yes, of course. I’ll bring his Lordship the good news immediately.” said Thomas. “Andrew, will you bring the luggage inside please?”  
“Right away, Mr. Barrow.”

 

Sunday, May 16th 1926

It had been a restless night for the butler. One of many in a fatiguing week. Last Thursday, on Ascension Day, the General Strike was over. Finally. At first, the transport had come to a complete standstill in several big cities and then later food was transported to Hyde Park. Of course Thomas was with those who had to work hard. On the other hand, the butler considered it his duty to make sure Downton Abbey was run like a tiny factory, a little world on its own. Would there be enough provision and supply? Thanks to Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Mason they had everything they needed. 

Right. He was awake so he could as well go to the bathroom to wash. The early bird catches the worm. He had got used to the fact that he was one of those early birds in the house. Most of the time, when passing by Andy’s door, he could even hear him snoring. So adorable. The thought of it still created a smile on Thomas’ face.

When opening the bathroom door the butler was speechless, as if he had seen a ghost.

“Oh, Thomas? Good morning to you too.”

There was Andy. Standing in front of the mirror. Shaving. Last February, while putting him in his pyjamas, it had been the first time Thomas had seen Andy without his undershirt. The butler now looked unintentionally at the footman’s bare chest. Not very muscular. He didn’t want to look but his eyes were attracted to it. Andy’s boyish appearance had something vulnerable. He remarked the small furry line on his belly. Like a secret treasure trail. Then he realised he was staring.

“I didn’t hear you knocking on the door.” the footman apologized.  
“I… um… I…, I didn’t knock. I… I forgot it. Sorry.” Thomas stammered.  
“No problem. I’m almost finished anyway. Although I would find a little beard much easier. Wouldn’t have to shave it daily.” he laughed.  
“When you were in hospital last February, some days you had a little stubble beard. I liked that scruffy look.” said Thomas.  
“I bet you did.” giggled Andy. “But as a footman or butler we’re not allowed to have one, are we?”  
“Indeed, you’re right. So… um…, this conversation might become awkward. Especially when you’re half naked in front of me. I’ll leave you now.”  
“I don’t mind. Don’t run away. I have nothing to hide. I’m not that prudish, you know.”  
“Me neither, Andy. So tell me, are you going to see Freddie this afternoon?”  
“Yes. He’s still teaching me maths and it’s getting better and better. For the first time in my life I finally have the feeling that I’m not stupid.”  
“Oh dear, have some faith in yourself. You’re not stupid! You never have been! It’s up to the others to see what a wonderful and warm person you are! I really mean that.”

Andy looked into Thomas’ eyes.  
“Thanks Thomas. That’s so sweet of you. What would I be without you?”  
“That’s what friends are for.”  
“You’ve introduced me to Downton Abbey, you’ve paid my debts at the Velvet Violin and now you’re helping me on my grammar. How can I ever pay you back?”  
“The most important things in life are priceless. Let’s say our friendship is.” Thomas winked. “Greetings to young Freddie this afternoon. Will you?”  
“Of course. Every Sunday I cycle the exact same road we followed last April. But…” he stopped. The footman’s look became more serious.  
“What’s the matter?” Thomas asked.  
“Last Sunday I had the feeling I was being followed by a car for quite a while. I was scared.”  
“Maybe, Andy, it’s not wise to take those little sinuous and desolate peasant roads when you are all alone. I want you to take the main road from now on. There’s more traffic and people!”  
“But the main road is a detour.” protested the footman.  
“That’s possible. But it’s safer! And don’t forget to come back earlier on the 30th of this month! Remember, the big picnic to thank Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes is already in two weeks' time!”  
“No worries. I won’t forget.”  
“Maybe we must send you on airship like Mr. Roald Amundsen did.” laughed Thomas.  
“A friend of yours?” asked Andy in his own innocent style.  
“No, it’s a Norwegian who has flown over the North Pole last week.” explained the butler.  
“No, thanks. Thirsk isn’t that far north.”

Thomas’ heart was melting. How could he resist that sweet innocent face of the footman with those big puppy eyes? He sighed. With his finger he wiped a little shaving cream off Andy’s cheek and smeared it onto the top of the footman’s nose. Before Thomas realized Andy had already covered the butler’s nose with another clot of shaving cream. To avoid a bathroom battle, Thomas quickly ran out while Andy was splashing water at him.

 

Sunday, May 30th 1926

A steel blue sky. That was exactly what Thomas had ordered. And on top of that, he even got a warm and sunny day; the perfect spring weather with a touch of summer to celebrate Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes with a big garden party. Many servants wanted to help and the whole Crawley family and relatives would be there too. Even Andy had promised to return earlier from his maths lesson so he could join the afternoon picnic.

“Mr. Molesley, could you and the Hall boys bring me one more table please? I want to have an extra place to display the scones gracefully and in accordance with the etiquette on an étagère in Royal Doulton porcelain.” ordered the butler.  
“Right away, Mr. Barrow.” Molesly went straight inside.

“Mr. Bawow, will you play with me?”  
“That’s enough George! At the moment Mr. Barrow hasn’t time to play with you. Go to Nanny and Sybbie. Play together with your cousin. She turned six yesterday!” said Lady Mary on an admonitory tone. “I’m sorry Barrow. Is everything under control?”  
“Everything is ready Milady. Our guests of honour will arrive in less than half an hour.”  
“Hello Barrow. I hope that Mrs. Patmore will spoil us with her homemade biscuits.” said Tom Branson.  
“I can reassure you Mr. Branson that they taste heavenly. I had the boldness to have a foretaste in the kitchen.” smiled Thomas. “If you will excuse me now. I must help Mr. Molesly with that last table over there.”

At that moment Lord and Lady Grantham came walking upon the lawn. Her Ladyship in a delicate long summer dress protected by a light parasol. His Lordship wearing a beige summer suit in a light material.  
“Barrow, I see you’ve managed to create a warm welcome for Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes.” said the Lord. “This already looks cosy.”  
“Good afternoon Milord. Milady. I’ve tried my best. But I have to admit that I was helped by Ms. Baxter and all of the others from the staff.” replied Thomas.  
“Well, you two have proven to be worthy successors.” added Lady Grantham.  
“By the way Barrow, where is Andrew? I haven’t seen him yet.” asked the Lord.  
“He’s gone to Thirsk for his maths lesson, Sir. But I’m expecting him back every moment now.”  
“Oh yes, I see.” reacted the Lord without drawing attention on neither the village nor the young maths teacher.”

Her Ladyship was the first to notice two familiar silhouettes in the distance. “I believe our youngest footman will be too late. There are Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes already.” she said.  
“Carson and Mrs. Hughes! It’s so fine to see you again. Welcome back.” the Lord said, welcoming them with open arms as if he had found his own relatives back. “Let us install over there.”

Lady Mary, who had always considered Carson to be her second father, was filled with joy to see the old butler back.  
“I have to confess, Carson, that little George asked me this morning when the grumpy man with the big voice would come.” she said.  
“Well, Milady, when it comes from Master George, I consider it as a compliment!” Carson said. “Oh yes, Barrow, before I forget: I’ve heard some very positive comments on your job here. My congratulations on your competence and skills. This whole arrangement looks very inviting. I couldn’t have done it better.”  
“Thanks Mr. Carson. That’s very kind of you.”  
“Isn’t Andrew working here anymore?” Carson informed.  
“Yes, surely he is. I don’t understand. Normally he should’ve been here already!” answered Thomas with a light nervousness noticeable in his voice.

It was then that the jolly company was disturbed by little Sybbie who came running towards Cora.

“Granny. There’s a strange person over there!” she pointed with her little finger in the direction of the entrance. Children have a sort of sixth sense to feel there’s something not right.

Everybody was eager to see who that uninvited guest might be. With a steady pace someone walked upon the grass towards the little select group. All of their mouths fell open when they saw who it was.

“Congratulations Mr. Carson on your retirement. I didn’t receive an invitation but I thought I would be welcome anyway.”  
“Denker? What impertinence!” shouted Lord Grantham.  
“I said to myself: invited or not, I’m going!”  
“Just to be clear Denker: you aren’t invited!” the Lord said.  
“Well, I thought this was a party for all of the servants; even those of your late mama.”  
“Get on with it, Eris!” said Lady Mary. “Throw your golden apple and then leave us!”  
“Barrow, will you guide Ms. Denker to the gate please?” ordered Lord Grantham.  
“All right. No need to force me to leave. I’m already gone.”

The sudden appearance had troubled everyone.  
“Speaking of a surprise.” said Lady Grantham.  
“More like a bombshell to me.” replied the Lord. “When will she stop bothering us?”  
“I rather had a feeling this was all very well planned of her.” said her Ladyship. “It was almost as if she wanted to be seen, as if her presence here would give her an alibi.”  
“Yesterday a military coup in Portugal, today a coup de théâtre at Downton.” Lord Grantham sighed.  
“Well Milord, don’t let a frustrated person spoil the game.” said Carson. “Your festive picnic and exquisite preparations deserve much more attention than Ms. Denker. Let us forget about her intervention.”  
“Well said, Carson!” replied Lady Mary. “Let’s dive into these delicious looking plates that Mrs. Patmore and Daisy have prepared for us.”

One hour later the incident was almost forgotten. Until… little Sybbie pointed once again towards a stumbling dimpled silhouette entering the gate. All of a sudden Thomas was overcome by the feeling of misgiving. While he was running faster and faster towards the new visitor he could hear Master George screaming: “Mister Andwew!”

When the butler finally arrived at him, the footman was tripped up by a stone and fell into his arms.  
“ANDY! What happened? Look at you!” shouted Thomas.  
“I…, I was run over by a car. The same one that has been following me for a couple of weeks now. A young woman has driven me into the ditch. I..., I must’ve lain unconsciously for an hour or so. My whole bicycle is fold together.” Andy began to sob. “Please Thomas, I feel miserable! What must I do?”  
“There, there. Don’t cry. You’re safe now. I will take care of you!”

* * *


	6. June 1926

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, since Thomas' struggle in 1926 with homophobia, the world has evolved by now. Apparently I'm wrong. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the many victims. Nick

Downton Abbey continues

June 1926 

 

Tuesday, June 1st 1926

Thomas was concentrating on decanting the red wine in the butler’s pantry when suddenly a light knock on the door gave away who was standing on the other side.

“Baxter, please come in!”  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“By now, I recognize almost everyone’s style.” laughed the butler.  
“It’s just to inform you that Sergeant Willis is here to speak about the accident.”  
“Oh yes, let him in. And ask Andy if he will join us please.”  
“Yes, Mr. Barrow. He’s probably in the boot room. I will fetch him.”

As Ms Baxter left the room, the sergeant was sent in.

“Good morning Mr. Barrow. Last time we met, it was at the Dowager’s funeral. It occurs to me that we only see each other on rather sad occasions.”  
“Good morning Sergeant! Yes, I agree, but nevertheless, I’m glad you could come.”  
“I do apologize for yesterday but it was just impossible to drop in. Mondays are always the busiest day of the week.” the sergeant said.  
“It’s a very peculiar situation. Last Sunday it was all of a sudden not so sunny anymore. Our footman is still shaken up by the thought of it.”  
“I believe you said on the telephone you wanted to lodge a complaint against someone?”  
“Well… here’s the problem. It will be against unknown persons.” the butler said.

knock – knock

“Oh, there he is I think. Come in, Andy!”

The footman came in shuffling.

“Mr. Parker, how have you been feeling in the mean time?” Sergeant Willis asked sincerely concerned.  
“I’m fine. Still a little bit in distress but good enough to work again.” Andy said, more to persuade himself rather than the sergeant. “I’m lucky I didn’t break anything.”  
“Sergeant, nearly his whole body is covered in bruises after he was catapulted in that ditch! We must find the culprit and bring him to court!”  
“I agree, Mr. Barrow, but why do you say ‘him’? On the phone you mentioned it might’ve been a woman?”  
“Yes, him or her! I hope we’ll quickly find that murderer.” said the butler.  
“Calm down, Mr. Barrow, nobody has been murdered. My first impression is more that someone has tried to scare you Mr. Parker. Do you have enemies?”  
“No Sir! Not that I know of.”  
“Maybe a girl? A former sweetheart who has become jealous?”  
“No, that’s impossible! Besides, Daisy would never do such a thing.” said Andy.  
“Well, let’s start by filling in some documents. I understand that you wish to lodge a complaint?”  
“I don’t know. Do I have to? It won’t help to repair my bicycle, will it?” asked Andy.  
“No, but we can try to stop further attempts. I can’t force you, Mr. Parker, but I strongly advise you to get it official.”  
“Fine then!” the footman sighed.  
“Right. First names and surname please.”  
“Andrew Colin Parker, Sir.”  
“Birthplace and date please.”  
“High Wycombe, January 5th 1899.”  
“So, you’re a Capricorn!” said the sergeant. “Height and weight?”  
“No idea. Must be around six foot two and some twelve stone?”  
“Were you able to see the face of the driver?”  
“No, not really. It all happened so quickly.”  
“Try to remember some details. Any detail is important.”  
“She wore a small round hat. The type of hat I’d call a reversed flowerpot.”  
“Denker wears such type of hat!” shouted Thomas.  
“No, it was definitely not her! I would’ve recognised Denker. The driver was much younger, more of my age.”  
“Hum, that doesn’t help us much further.” said the Sergeant. “Did you notice her hair colour, posture, a lazy eye perhaps?”  
“Her hair was auburn.”  
“Right. Let’s talk about the motor car. Did you recognize the type? Which colour was it?”  
“I believe the car was black. I’m sorry but that’s all I can remember. After that it literally went black, I fainted!” said Andy.  
“Poor lad! How long have you lain there in that ditch unconciously?” Sergeant Willis wanted to know.  
“I’m not sure. Almost an hour I think.”  
“And it happened on the main road between Thirsk and Downton?”  
“Yes Sir! You see, Mr. Barrow had forbidden me to take the little winding roads. Somebody must’ve followed me for several weeks to find out which route I usually take and then she must have waited patiently for a calm moment to attack.”  
“Andy, from now on you’ll take the stopping train! I’ll escort you to the railway station of Downton and in Thirsk Freddie will wait for you! We’ll take no more risks!” said the butler.  
“Yes, Mr. Barrow. Anyhow, in four weeks’ time it’ll be my last maths lesson. No need to start with goniometry to buy pig-food.”  
“Well Mr. Parker, that’s all for now.” said the sergeant. “I can’t promise you anything but we’ll do our very best to find that villain! You may go now. I’ll contact you if we find something.”

Andy nodded and vanished into the corridor.

“Mr. Barrow, now that we’re back alone I wonder if I may ask you something in private?”  
“What can I do for you, Sergeant Willis?”  
“I couldn’t help but noticing that you’re looking very well after Mr. Parker.”  
“Indeed. As the butler I have to take him under my wings and protect him.”  
“Even by counting and examining his bruises?”  
“I was a medic in Wipers during the Great War!”  
“No, Mr. Barrow. It’s all right to watch over someone but this is not a professional relation anymore. It’s beyond friendship.”  
“I don’t exactly know what you mean, Mr. Willis.”  
“Oh yes you do. Remember Jimmy Kent? I hope you’re not acting against the law? We’re neither in France nor in Belgium here! We’re not that libertine! If it strikes me that you two are too close than others will surely do too. Learn from the past, Mr. Barrow! Someone with another opinion may hold a grudge against you! I will investigate this attempt so I can help Mr. Parker but don’t provoke others with your behaviour. I’ll find my way out. Good day, Mr. Barrow.”  
“Good … day.” stammered Thomas.

 

Sunday, June 6th 1926

After luncheon, Mr. Molesley was sitting at the long table in the Servants’ Hall discussing daily politics with Mr. Bates. The butler and the footman on the other hand had their afternoon off. Everybody downstairs agreed that it was better for Thomas to accompany Andy to the station. Baxter came running to the back door to wave off both men.

“Andy, wait! Mrs. Patmore wants you to give this to Mrs. Moorsum.” she said.  
“What’s that?” asked the footman.  
“I believe it’s her famous sweet ginger cake.”  
“There aren’t any slices or crumbs left over in the kitchen?” Thomas wanted to know.  
“Hum, someone’s got a sweet tooth? Tea will be ready when you’re back.” reassured Baxter. “Oh … and Andy, be careful!”

The two men went off for a walk.

“Let’s take Limetree Avenue, Andy. It may not be a shortcut but it offers a beautiful view.”  
“This feels weird, Thomas.”  
“What do you mean? It’s not the first time though we’re going for a stroll together?”  
“No, it’s not that. I do feel safe in your company. But today is the first time since the accident that I’m going back to Thirsk all alone.”  
“Do you want me to accompany you on the train?”  
“No, I don’t expect an attack in the carriage. As you promised, Freddie will be waiting for me on the platform in Thirsk. I have to learn to live with it.”  
“Andy, maybe I’m partially responsible for that attack as we have often been seen together over the last months.”  
“That’s rubbish! Sorry Thomas, but now you’re talking nonsense! There’s nothing illegal about our friendship! You’re in no way responsible for that woman who has driven me into that ditch! On the contrary, you’re the only one who’s protecting me!”  
“I promise: I’ll do everything I can to figure out who she is!”  
“Sometimes Thomas, I wish I had taken Tom Branson’s example!”  
“You want to become a professional chauffeur?”  
“No, silly, I can’t drive! I’m talking about taking a ship to America, building up a new life and starting all over again! It’s the land of opportunities!”  
“Is that why Branson came back from Boston to settle at Downton?”  
“Thomas, imagine what we could do over there: tending sheep in the mighty nature of Wyoming! Enjoying freedom on a farm with vast meadows!”  
“America isn’t always the land of milk and honey, you know. Try to be more realistic. I don’t think they’re waiting for two cowboys in the wilderness of the Rocky Mountains.”  
“My 16-year-old cousin Bonnie has moved to America last year! She’s living in Dallas now, I believe.”  
“I have a cousin too who has emigrated to the States. Clyde is only seventeen and is already arrested for car theft in Texas! Are these the opportunities you’re talking about?” asked Thomas.  
“Not every immigrant becomes a criminal.”  
“I didn’t say that but… Shush! Look over there!” continued Thomas on a soft tone. “Did you see him?”  
“See who?”  
“Shush! Not so loud! That squirrel over there!”  
“Oh yes! He’s cute. I knew you’re fond of fluffy things!” Andy laughed while he was winking.  
“What? … And now he’s gone! That’s about all the wild fauna that’s left around Downton. One squirrel!”  
“Don’t be sad, Thomas. We’ll see plenty of others next time. Perhaps. Why is it called Limetree Avenue anyway? I didn’t see any lime fruit!”  
“Because lime trees, linden trees, are planted on the side of the road. The name has nothing to do with the fruit! Oh, there’s the railway station already. Promise me you’ll be careful Andy!”  
“Of course! Don’t worry!”  
“Can I hug you one last time before you leave, please?”  
Andy smiled. “You can but I’ll be back in two or three hours, you know. This isn’t a last farewell.”  
“La vie est éphémère, mon cher. Life is short. Come here you!”

While the two were hugging each other in the shadow of the trees, in a secluded spot hidden from prying eyes, Thomas plunged tenderly his nose into Andy’s neck and snuffed in the scent of his cologne.

“I like the smell of your aftershave.”

Andy didn’t immediately respond to the compliment. The only thing he did was looking into Thomas’ blue eyes while he cupped the butler’s cheek with his hand.

“You’re soft-hearted Thomas. I like that. Go back and eat your cake. I’ll manage it from here on my own. See you later.”

With watery eyes the butler watched him taking the train. 

* * *  
It was only hours later, when the two were sitting back together at the big table in the Servants’ Hall, that Thomas was reassured.

 

Friday, June 11th 1926

After dinner, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy were doing the dishes, helped by the other kitchen staff. Andy was reading the papers when the butler entered the Servants’ hall.

“Here you are, sitting all alone in my former rocking chair!”  
“Ha-ha, move your feet, lose your seat!” reacted Andy.  
“Fine by me. Did you discover something interesting in the Yorkshire Gazette?”  
“Yes I did! Yesterday a Spanish architect died due to a tramway accident. Gaudí or so.”  
“Isn’t that the one who was building that strange looking church in Barcelona?”  
“You’re absolutely right. The papers say: “A bizarre construction in a mixed style of gothic and Art Nouveau.” read the footman.  
“I like Art Nouveau. That’s my favourite style. The style with the curved lines and the whiplash motif. It makes me think about my youth: The Belle Époque-period. Unfortunately, the Great War made an end to it.” sighed Thomas. “The war has put an end to many beautiful things…”  
“I’m more into that modern style with geometric shapes. Art deco it’s called, I believe.” said Andy.  
“Too straight for me. Anyhow, I didn’t know that our youngest footman was an art expert?”  
“Let’s not exaggerate, I’m not an expert! When I stopped school, I took art and drawing lessons at a photographer’s studio. I can draw you if you want me to.”  
“I’m really astonished. What more talents do you hide for me? It surely is an offer I will not decline. We’ll talk about it some other day, Andy.”  
“Oh, I almost forgot to ask: how does Mr. Carson cope with the shaking?”  
“Still the same. It can’t be cured said Mrs. Hughes.”  
“Poor Mr. Carson. It’s a dreadful disease. I have an aunt who has the palsy too”. said the footman.  
“I came to tell you that Lady Mary wants to give a luxurious supper to Lord and Lady Merton on the first weekend of July.”  
“No problem! By then my maths lessons are done.” replied Andy.  
“We wouldn’t want you to miss the lesson on quadratic equation, would we?” joked Thomas.

 

Monday, June 28th 1926

A somewhat fresh and drizzly morning kept most of the family indoor after they had taken their breakfast. Daisy and Andy were the only two who had left Downton Abbey to see Mr. Mason at the Yew Tree Farm.  
Shortly after Thomas had cleared the breakfast table and had gone to the kitchen, Anna came to him.

“Mr. Barrow, I received this envelope some 10 minutes ago at the tradesmen’s entrance from a delivery boy. Your name is on it.”  
“Thank you, Anna. Do you know this boy?”  
“No, not at all. I’ve never seen him before.”  
“Right. Thank you anyway.”

As soon as the butler looked at the envelope he had a strange feeling. On the front it said ‘To Mr. Barow’. With one R! A bad omen! The ink was slightly leaked due to some raindrops that had fallen on the envelope but nevertheless the spelling mistake was undeniably legible.  
In his little office he carefully opened the envelope with a paper-knife so he would not tear any evidence. There was a letter in it. When he unfolded the letter a photograph fell out.

“What’s that?”

He immediately recognized the scene in the picture. With a fearful heart, he began to read the typed letter.

 

DEAR MR. BAROW  
I SEND YOU THIS SWEET SOUVENIR OF ONE OF YOUR ESCAPADES. I THINK THAT YOUR FRIEND WILL LOVE THIS TOO. IT IS ONLY THE POLICE WHO IS NOT FOND OF YOUR KIND AND THAT SORT OF RELATIONSHIPS. IT IS WISE TO LEAVE DOWNTON IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE PUT IN PRISON FOR PUBLIC INDECENCY AND ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES. OF COURSE I HAVE A DUPLICATE OF THIS PICTURE TO SHOW TO THE POLICE OR THE PAPERS. WE DON’T WANT CREATURES LIKE YOU WITH AN UNNATURAL AND DEVIATING BEHAVIOUR IN THIS COUNTY.

 

At that moment, Baxter came in.

“Mr. Barrow, sorry to disturb you but… Thomas? What’s wrong? You look as pale as death!”  
“Here, see for yourself.” said Thomas while he handed over the letter and the picture.  
“Who are these two silhouettes?” wondered Baxter. “It’s very hard to identify!”  
“It’s me and Andrew behind the railway station. Read this letter.”  
“Nicely typed. Very clever so we cannot trace nor recognize the handwriting… Someone who knows you but doesn’t know how to spell your name… What? This content makes me sick!”  
“Now what?” asked the butler. “I can’t go to Sergeant Willis otherwise he’ll arrest me!”  
“This is intimidation. You’re barely recognizable in that photograph! To be honest, not recognizable at all!”  
“We weren’t doing anything against the law! You have to believe me, Baxter! It was just a hug!”  
“It must’ve been taken from the other side of the railway or… Wait! No! It’s taken from inside the station, probably from the waiting room! Maybe I can ask the station master. Since there are never that many passengers, someone may have seen something. Whoever typed this, Thomas, they can’t do anything. Even if they enlarge it in the papers it will be hazy.”  
“It was taken three weeks ago when I accompanied Andrew to the railway station.”  
“Does he know about this letter or picture?” asked Baxter.  
“No, he’s with Daisy at the Yew Tree Farm. Don’t inform him! The lad has already enough on his mind. Let’s not frighten him even more after that accident.”  
“Maybe it’s time for me and Mr. Molesley to play Holmes and Watson again.” suggested Baxter.  
“Yes please, because I’m trapped! Oh… and not a word to Andrew please!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real surname of Clyde was Barrow and the surname of Bonnie was Parker! What a coincidence. Of course, both were born in the United States and not in Europe! (Source: Wikipedia)


	7. July 1926

Downton Abbey continues

July 1926 

 

Thursday, July 1st 1926

After luncheon, rest spread its wings over Downton Abbey as if everybody was forced to take an afternoon nap. At this time it was always calm downstairs. Even Mrs. Patmore had become quiet while reading a new book about French recipes. Anna had gone up to have a quick look at little David and Elizabeth. With her typical light knock, Baxter entered Thomas’ butler office, looking excited and proud.

“I had an interesting talk with the station master yesterday afternoon! Guess what!”  
“Guess what?” repeated the butler.  
“I asked him if he hadn’t noticed someone acting strangely one Sunday afternoon three weeks ago.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He did remember a young woman taking photographs. Not so unusual except for… she was taking the pictures from behind the window in the waiting room. As I had already discovered.” explained Baxter.  
“Go on.”  
“When he asked her what she was doing, she pretended she was an ornithologist.”  
“A birdwatcher?”  
“Specialized in sparrows!”  
“Indoors?” asked Thomas.  
“Precisely! That’s why the station master became suspicious. He suggested her to take the photographs outside and not from within the waiting room.”  
“Was he able to describe her?”  
“She wore a beige little round hat. Someone about 25 to 27 years old with auburn hair.”  
“That’s the description Andy gave Sergeant Willis!” shouted Thomas.  
“I have the feeling it must be someone from the village. Or at least someone who knows our staff.”  
“There are many young women in that age range with reversed flowerpots, as Andy would say.”  
“But not all of them are capable to drive someone into a ditch, aren’t they?” said Baxter.  
“Some people would do anything for money. Money makes the world go round, but also has the devil dance.”  
“Are you saying the attack on Andy was under orders?” wondered Baxter.  
“Yes of course! It’s obvious! Andy is the sweetest lad in the world. No one would do him any harm. By running him over they wanted to hurt me!” said the butler.  
“But why?  
“The typed letter gives you the answer. To warn me! To scare me off!”  
“Someone with medieval thoughts!” said Baxter. “Meet evil! So, we’re looking for a woman, rich enough to have an elegant car but poor enough to miss out on a chauffeur!”  
“A rich young woman with auburn hair and a black car!” noticed Thomas.  
“Do you think the driver, the photographer and the one who has typed the message are the same person?”  
“Difficult to say at this stage. Although the description Andy gave the Sergeant resembles the one of the station master.”  
“How can we trace the author of that typed letter knowing that it is not written by hand?” asked Baxter.  
“Well, listen! Meanwhile I haven’t rested. I studied the typed characters. I even put the message under a magnifying glass that I found in one of these wooden drawers and I recognized the style of the letters! It’s in an old-fashioned style. It must’ve been written on an Imperial typewriter, model A!”  
“It’s not just the wheel-work and parts of clocks, you know everything about typewriters too?”  
“I’m going to tell you even more. Model A is an old model that dates back to 1908, so before the Great War. Nowadays everybody uses a Remington, Model ‘30’ of 1925.”  
“Remington? Isn’t that an American brand?”  
“Indeed. That’s why King George V spoke about a scandal some months ago because almost every police office uses American typewriters instead of British ones.”  
“I think that a lot of houses still must have that old Model A.” said Baxter.  
“No, there you’re wrong. It was very expensive at the time, only the rich families could afford this before the war.”  
“So we have to search among rich families from 1908?” asked Baxter. “I wonder if his Lordship has such a typewriter.”  
“I don’t think so. He always writes his cards and invitations by hand. If he does have one, he certainly never uses it!” said Thomas.  
“Maybe Lady Edith knows something about typewriters since she’s working at The Sketch.”  
“Good idea!” said the butler. “I’ll ask her advice on Monday. She is coming back from London and has promised to pass by for tea time.”  
“Yes, but first let’s not forget the supper for Baron and Baroness Merton on Saturday.”

 

Saturday, July 3rd 1926

After a sumptuous supper, Mrs Patmore and Daisy had prepared lobster for, a filet de beef and some fine other dishes, Thomas, Andy and Molesley served dessert: a rhubarb meringue flan.

“Thank you very much and once again for having invited us.” said Baroness Merton. “It was a delicious meal.”  
“Oh Isobel!” said Lord Grantham. “Being Matthew’s mother, you will always be welcome in this house. Don’t forget that you’re George’s grandmother too!”  
“That is also the reason why I would like to offer Matthew’s old bike to Mr. Parker. I’ve kept it all this time in memory of my son but it seems now that your youngest footman could need it more.”  
“Well Parker, what do you think?” asked his Lordship.  
“Oh, Lady Merton, I would be very thankful because right now I can’t buy a new bicycle. But if it belonged to your late son, it’s hard for me to…”  
“Of course you can accept it!” interrupted Isobel. “I expect you tomorrow morning! It’s my gift to you.”  
“Thank you very much, Milady.” answered Andy with a respectful nod.  
“Lord Merton, if I may ask, has the relationship with your son Larry improved nowadays?” Lady Grantham wanted to know.  
“It remains a difficult dance on a slack rope. His wife makes any contact almost impossible since she has been in charge of the house now. She seems to be strolling around as if she’s at the former Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg.” Lord Merton revealed.  
“I guess it’s less cold in Russia.” remarked Lord Grantham dryly.  
“I wonder if they will be able to keep Cavenham Park.” said Lord Merton. “The swiftness of how they spend money like water is just incredible.”  
Isobel sneered: “Thanks to Mrs Crook-Sham.”  
“I thought her maiden name was Cruickshank?” wondered Lady Mary.  
“Yes, that’s another way to pronounce it.”  
“My daughter-in-law would even sell her soul.” reacted Lord Merton.  
“Oh, I thought that was already sold out.” added Isobel. “I wonder who is the gold digger now?”  
“I’m sorry to ask Lord Merton,” said Henry Talbot, “but did you not just mention Cavenham Park?”  
“Yes, that’s where they live. My former residence. Why?”  
“Well, in that case, I believe that since June your son has been one of our newest clients in York.” said Henry.  
“Indeed, now I remember that name!” added Tom Branson. “He came to our garage to have his car repaired. There was a big dent at the front because he had had a collision with a giant stag last month.”  
“A deer?” laughed Lord Grantham. “There isn’t such wild life left around Downton! My father had the reprehensible reputation to have shot the last one in these surroundings in 1886. Although I have plans to breed some fallow deer next year to reintroduce them on our 5,000 acres.”  
“Maybe it was another animal!” said Mary’s husband. “A wild boar or a fox?”  
“Ha-ha of course. It makes me think about another wild life story.” The Lord said. “Did you know that Edward the Seventh shot some 1,600 pheasants at Downton in a couple of days? I believe it was during his reign. It must’ve been in 1904. I remember we had the red bedroom redone with silk wall-covering especially for him. Those were the times…”  
“Anyway, this time we made some fine money on the repair of his shiny black car.” laughed Tom.  
“How is your business in York?” asked Isobel, genuinely interested.  
“We can’t complain. In the early days a motor car was a rare thing. I can assure you that there will be a time, if we can drop the price, everyone will be able to purchase a car.” said Henry.  
“I don’t know if that’s an evolution I’m looking forward to.” said his Lordship.  
“Well I do appreciate the comfort of a motor car over a carriage rattling over the cobblestones!” said Lady Grantham. “I suggest we talk about it in detail in the Drawing or the Smoking Room.”

 

Monday, July 5th 1926

In the late afternoon, the butler entered the Servants’ Hall.

“Oh Mr. Parker, reading the Yorkshire Observer again?”  
“Yes, I’ve had it with those books on pig-farming. I guess it isn’t meant to be after all.”  
“I understand but that’s not a reason to draw a pair of glasses or a little moustache on every photograph in the papers. You even draw it on women’s faces!” said the butler.

The rest of the servants and hall boys laughed out loud.

“Well here’s one I didn’t have to draw a moustache on because he already has a funny one. Apparently yesterday they rebranded the ‘Großdeutsche Jugendbewegung’ as the ‘Hitler Youth’. Who’s Hitler?” asked Andy in all his innocence.  
“That’s the one on the photograph.” said Bates. “I don’t like it when certain individuals take control of all the power.”  
“Mr. Barrow, could I have a word with you?” asked Baxter who’s just came in.  
“Of course.” replied the butler. “Follow me.”

In the butler’s pantry the two took a seat.

“I can already guess why you wanted to see me.” said Thomas.  
“Did you ask Lady Edith about that typewriter?”  
“Yes, I did! She said that she was absolutely certain that her grandmother, the late Dowager Countess of Grantham, had such a typewriter. An ‘Imperial’ typewriter!”  
“Of course there must be other houses with such an old model too. I don’t think the Dowager has resurrected to send you a typed letter.”  
“As I have already explained, it was an expensive model, not everyone could afford one. Lady Edith told me that when she was a teenage girl, she wasn’t allowed to touch it because it was so rare.” said the butler.  
“She must’ve been sixteen at that time.” added Baxter.  
“Yes. But it was her younger sister, Lady Sybil who always wanted to play the piano on it. The Dowager never used it because she found it too modern. She didn’t like typed correspondence. She preferred writing invitations and cards by hand since it is much more polite.”  
“So we must find out if that Imperial typewriter is still at the Dower House!” shouted Baxter.  
“Steady Sherlock! Lady Edith promised me to have a look at the Dower House and to bring it to Downton Abbey before taking the train to Northumberland.”  
“Normally, at this hour, she’s already on the train.”  
“Then we’ll just have to wait and see. Maybe I can make a phone call to Brancaster Castle in the morning.”  
“Good idea! I’ll leave you to your work now!” she said.  
“Baxter… thank you for your concern! I desperately want to find the writer of that letter. At any price!”  
“And the one who has attacked Andy!” said Baxter.  
“Hum…, about that one…, leave her to me!” reacted the butler mysteriously.

* * *

The next morning, around eleven o’clock, Thomas went straight to his butler’s office to make one very important phone call.

“Good morning. I’d like to make a long distance call to Brancaster Castle in Northumberland please.”  
“One moment please, I’ll put you through.”  
“Thank you.”  
…  
“Brancaster Castle. This is the butler speaking.”  
“Good morning Sir. This is Thomas Barrow, the butler of Downton Abbey. Could I speak to Lady Pelham please?”  
“Of course Sir. One moment please.”  
…  
“Good morning, Lady Pelham speaking.”  
“Good morning Milady, Thomas Barrow. Forgive me my curiosity but I wonder if you did find that old typewriter?”  
“I believe you want to have a conversation with my daughter-in-law. This is Lady Pelham, the mother of the Marquis of Hexham!”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I do apologize, Milady. I didn’t recognize your voice on the phone. This is indeed a mistake! Could I speak to Lady Edith please?”  
“I’m afraid you have missed her. She went early this morning to Newcastle. Would you like to leave a message?”  
“No thank you. Could you tell her Ladyship that I’ve telephoned, please?”  
“Of course, I’ll tell her. Good day, Mr. Barrow.”  
“Good day, Milady.”  
Thomas had the awkward feeling that he had let his tongue run away with his discretion…

 

Friday, July 9th 1926

It was half past two in the afternoon. Thomas had to do some paperwork in his butler’s pantry.

“Mr. Barrow, do you know where Mr. Andrew is?” asked a little voice standing in the doorway.  
“No, Master George. If he’s not inside then I’m afraid he’s gone off to the Yew Tree farm with Daisy again. You’re not allowed to go there by yourself! Otherwise your mummy will be angry!”  
“But we want to play with him!” added little Sybbie tenaciously, who came peeking through the door together with Marigold.  
“Oh, there are the other two musketeers!” said the butler. “Ask Nanny if she knows a solution. Maybe she can go with the three of you.”  
“Don’t you worry, Mr. Barrow, I’ll accompany them to the farm.” said Lady Edith who joined the little gathering downstairs.  
“Milady, I didn’t know you were at Downton!” said the butler while rising out of his chair.  
“Please Barrow, be seated. Marigold, go to Nanny with your cousins and wait there for me! First, I’ll have a chat with Mr. Barrow. I think I have some extra information about that typewriter you were asking for.”  
“Oh yes, did your mother-in-law told you, Milady, that I rang whilst you were in Newcastle?” asked Thomas.  
“Newcastle? I’ve never been to Newcastle in my entire life! Why would she say such a thing? And no, she didn’t tell me you called.”  
“Certainly, I must’ve misheard. But I’m extremely curious about the news.”  
“Well, listen! I’ve searched the entire Dower House from the attic to the basement, I’ve rummaged every cupboard. Really, I’ve combed the whole place! I had nearly missed my train last Monday, but no traces of that typewriter.”  
“Maybe the Dowager Countess had sold it because she never used it.”  
“Oh no, granny would never do such a thing. Like every elderly person she collected many things, useful or useless.”  
“What shall we do now, Milady?”  
“I’ll tell you what I’ve done in the meantime. Last Tuesday, I rang Mr. Spratt at the office in London. He confirmed that my late grandmother had an Imperial typewriter Model A.”  
“So he took it with him to London?”  
“No, at the office we only have Remingtons. After my grandmother passed away, the only two persons who remained in the Dower House before we closed it up were Mr Spratt and...”  
“Denker!!!” shouted Thomas.  
“Exactly. She must’ve stolen it! But we don’t know where she’s living right now. After she almost ruined Mr. Carson’s party, nobody has seen her around anymore.” said Lady Edith.  
“A little bird told me that she’s the housekeeper of a wealthy family somewhere.”  
“That’s how we all remember Denker: always in shortage of money.”  
“It’s only surmise, but maybe I can find out who she’s working for.”  
“You’ve never told me, Barrow, why that typewriter is so important to you.”  
“I can’t say much about it, Milady, but I’ve received a threatening letter typed on such model.”  
“We will not fight about it. It’s only in the House of Lords that fist fighting broke out yesterday.” laughed Lady Edith. “I’ll leave you to your work now. I wish you a lot of success on your inquiry.”  
“Thank you, Milady, that’s very kind of you.”

 

Monday, July 19th 1926

Thomas had got out of bed the wrong foot. Downstairs almost everyone got a wigging by him.

“Get on with it Mr. Parker! Stop chitchatting with Daisy and finish ironing those papers!”  
“Of course Mr. Barrow.”  
The assistant cook came to his rescue. “In his defence, Mr. Barrow, we weren’t gossiping! We were talking about Mr. Mason.”  
“Right now, I couldn’t care less! Save that palaver and cajolery for the Yew Tree farm, Daisy! We have breakfast to serve!”  
“Yes Mr. Barrow.” she answered while returning to the kitchen and rolling her eyes.  
“Oh look!” blurted Andy out. “Seemingly The Tour de France of this year was won by a Belgian yesterday! Lose… Lucien… Boy… Buysse?! It was the longest Tour ever ridden: 5,745 km! I wouldn’t like to sit in a saddle for 239 hours.”  
“Andrew! You’re not supposed to read these papers, just to iron them!” shouted Thomas.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Barrow.”  
Of course there was a general chuckle in the Servants’ Hall and the kitchen. It was only Baxter who shook her head so the butler could perceive her disapproval of the way he treated Andy.

 

Saturday, July 31st 1926

It was really warm today! A good old-fashioned summer day! A series of dog days, the late Dowager Countess called them ‘les canicules’ every year, had made everyone languid. In the shadow of the trees his Lordship was strolling over the path accompanied by his loyal four-footer Teo. When the duo was out of sight, Thomas took the opportunity to look for Tom Branson which he eventually found in the garage.

“Mr. Branson, I was looking for you.”  
“Well, at least in here it isn’t as warm as outdoors.”  
“I totally agree. May I ask you something in confidence? Is this young mechanic, Ralph, still working for you in the motor car shop in York?”  
“Yes, of course, he’s the best mechanic we have. He’s a good fellow! How do you know him?”  
“Oh that’s a very long story. I will not bother you with that. But I’d like to pay him a visit one of these days.”  
“Why not, you’re welcome, as long as it’s not during working hours. He’s always repairing something. Try to find him during lunch-time.”  
“Thank you. I’ll go back outside now to brave this heat.” said the butler.  
“Good luck with that!”

Just when Thomas was back in open air, he saw a familiar face cycling upon the path.

“Well, well, Mr. Parker on his bicycle! Are you already training for the next Tour de France?”  
“No, I’m coming back from the Yew Tree Farm.”  
“Again? Over the last few weeks you seem to have spent more time over there than here at Downton Abbey. Why are you so elated?”  
“Because I may have wonderful news.”  
“Oh? And that is?”  
“I’ve just proposed to Daisy!”  
“You did WHAT???”  
“I asked Daisy if she wants to marry me.”  
“What…, what… did she say?” asked Thomas with a lump in his throat.  
“She talked about having a déjà-vu. She is going to give her answer tomorrow!”

* * *


	8. August 1926

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for two scenes in Chapter 8 by the wonderful but tragic movie "Un Amour à Taire/ A Love to Hide".

Downton Abbey continues

August 1926

 

Sunday, August 1st 1926

It was a quarter to three in the afternoon. Thomas sought the shadow of the 56 majestic, almost-bicentennial cedars so he could clear his head. All morning he had been avoiding eye-contact with the young footman but now he needed some fresh air! Fresh air despite another sunny day. Why Thomas hadn't slept a wink all night was obvious. The words that Andy had spoken, in such a cheerful, light and normal tone, were still hammering in his ears: _“I’ve proposed to her.”_ Of course, the footman must’ve seen the astonishment and disbelief in his eyes. How could Andy betray him like that? After all that he had done for him! And now he had lost his only mate to the assistant cook! In the deepest chambers of his heart Thomas had always been keeping a special place for Andy, hoping the day would come, believing that he might have a chance. How could he have been so blind and naïve? The butler sighed. Had he become selfish? No, he could not claim Andy to himself! Andy had the right to live his own life! A better life than Thomas had endured so far.

Accidently he bumped into young gardener John Pegg.

“Oh Mr. Pegg, I didn’t notice you. I hope you aren’t gardening on a sunny Sunday afternoon?”  
“No, Mr. Barrow, I’ve just come back from the village. Let me thank you once more for the chances you’ve given me after the Dowager’s funeral.”  
“You’ll have to thank his Lordship. After the death of our head-gardener Mr. Adams, we needed a new pair of hands. But now that Mr. Young is retiring next month, we might have a different problem.” said the butler.  
“Could I suggest a candidate Mr. Barrow? Since Lord Ellis passed away last month, his under-gardener, Sam Thawley, has been unemployed.” said young Pegg.  
“That name does ring a bell to me! Ask him to come and present himself on Tuesday because tomorrow I have an appointment in York.”  
“Yes sir, I will. Thank you. Good day Mr. Barrow.”  
“Good day, Mr. Pegg.”

It was then that the butler saw a person sitting down in a crouching position, his knees drawn up and with his back against one of the Corinthian columns of the Jackdaw’s Castle in the park.

“Andy? Is that you?”

As he came nearer, Thomas saw that the footman had been weeping. His eyes were red. Thomas immediately realized what had happened and squatted next to him.

“There, there! … I presume she gave her answer.” said Thomas.  
“It… it was not… what… what I expected.” replied Andy snivelling.  
“Poor lad! You had such high hopes. It’s not very kind of Daisy that she made you believe that…” Thomas swallowed his words.  
“… made me believe that I had a chance?” The footman filled his sentence. “Is it that you wanted to say?”  
“I…, uhm… Look, Andy, you’re very dear to me. I won’t lie to you. Maybe Daisy wasn’t ready to marry… you? Did she give an explanation?”  
“She said she didn’t want to make the same mistake as with William.”  
“But she married him!” Thomas said.  
“Yes, but she told me it hadn’t been with her heart but with her head. She had married him out of pity. It was almost charity work.”  
“Well, I can confide to you that later on Daisy had a big crush on Alfred, another tall footman.”  
“She said that she couldn’t make me happy, that she was not the right person for me.”  
Thomas sighed. “Did she say not the right ‘person’ or not the right ‘girl’?”  
“Not the right person! What difference does it make?” Andy looked at Thomas with big questioning eyes.  
“When you come to think of it… a big difference!” said Thomas. “My friend, I get more and more the feeling that Daisy has just saved you from a long and unhappilly married life.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Andy, look into the mirror! Look into your own heart and be true to yourself! You don’t have to explain anything right now. Certainly not to me! I’ve been there; I’ve walked the same path, the same road. Mine was a bumpy one.”

The footman listened attentively. Tears welled in his eyes. Thomas was trying to find a way to support him.

“My dearest, you know that I would do anything to help you, but it’s difficult as long as you are struggling with yourself. Try to accept who you are.”  
“I’m not ready to give in. I can’t! I just can’t!” Andy began to sob again.  
“You will not be able to play that role your entire life, Andy! Believe me: I also tried when I was your age. I failed.”  
“There are many men who are married but who prefer the company of other men.” said Andy.  
“A lavender marriage? Is it that what you want?” asked Thomas.  
“See! You even know the word for it!”  
“They say 5% of all marriages are lavender but it’s not because I know the word that I approve of them.” said Thomas. “In all those cases they’re cheating on their wife and lying to themselves!”  
“But we always have the choice to be who we want to be!”  
“What choice Andy? The same choice when you have chosen your beautiful hazelnut-green eyes?”

Andy was crying now.

“Please Andy, I didn’t want to upset you. The only choice we have is to wear a mask the rest of our life or to throw it off.”  
“Thomas, I'm begging you, don’t tell anyone. I’m not ready for it! Everything I’ve built up carefully is collapsing like a house of cards.”  
“With those cards you can build a new house. A different one, much more beautiful! I will stand by your side to help you building it!”  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” said Andy sobbing.

Thomas laid his hand on Andy’s knee. “Don’t be afraid. Your secret is safe with me.”

Through all their emotions, both men had not seen the little boy who was standing next to one of the other columns. He came to the footman and wrapped his little arms around Andy’s neck.  
“Don’t cry, Mister Andrew. I’m your friend. I love you.”  
“Thank you Master George. That’s very kind of you.” Andy looked at Thomas and smiled.

 

Wednesday, August 4th 1926

Summer in Northumberland was as radiant as in other counties but up here, in the northernmost part of England, the season gave an extra dimension to the landscape. The shadows thrown by Brancaster Castle upon the fields around were rigid and dominant.  
It was early in the morning when Lady Edith saw her mother-in-law halfway the staircase.

“Oh Edith, how was London yesterday?”  
“Busy as always. Something new has appeared at Piccadilly Circus: now they’ve installed traffic lights!” said Lady Edith.  
“I thought those red telephone boxes with a Tudor Crown were the latest eye-catcher!”  
“Yes, but traffic has become so chaotic this year that they felt the need to install traffic lights!”  
“I agree. They all drive too fast! That accident with that young footman at Downton has proven it.” said Lady Pelham.  
“How do you know that?” wondered Lady Edith. “I’ve only talked about an incident, not an accident.”  
“Well, certainly you must’ve mentioned it. Otherwise how could I know? Anyway, I hope you’ll spend some more time at Brancaster Castle now instead of Downton or in London.”  
“London is where The Sketch is and Downton is where I grew up! I don’t have much choice!”  
“But you’re the Marchioness of Hexham now! Not of Yorkshire! Little Marigold deserves to grow up in quiet and peaceful surroundings!” exclaimed Lady Pelham against Lady Edith.  
“Her cousins and family live there as well! We’ll talk about it some other time. If you will excuse me now.” said Lady Edith while going to the salon without discussing it further.

While climbing up the stairs Lady Pelham murmured between her teeth: “Downton is like Dante’s inferno with all those poofs over there...”

 

Sunday, August 8th 1926

Downstairs, it was comfortably fresh. Mr Molesley, in all his clumsiness, literally bumped into the butler when the latter turned into the corridor.

“What on earth! Mr Molesley! For Heaven’s sake, look out!”  
“I… I’m sorry, Mr Barrow, I didn’t see you coming from behind the corner. I was looking for you.”  
“What do you want from me?” asked the butler shortly.  
“It was Mr Parker. He was in search of you. After luncheon he couldn't find you anywhere.”  
“For your information, Mr Molesley, I was winding the rest of the 37 clocks in this big house! They’re not winding themselves, you know!”  
“Yes of course, I understand Mr Barrow.”  
“Well, what is the matter? Where is he now?”  
“He said he would go up to his room.”  
“Thank you, Mr Molesley. I'll go and look for him myself. I'll leave the house to you this afternoon.”

* * *

_knock knock_

“Come in!”  
“Andy, Molesley told me you were looking for me?”  
“I wonder if you would have the time to go for a walk with me this afternoon. I’ve done a lot of thinking last week and I want to talk with you.”  
“Of course. I’ll slip into something more comfortable and off we go. I’ll see you at the tradesmen’s entrance. Wait there for me!”

Ten minutes later the two went off for a stroll. Henry Talbot had just parked the motorcar in the garage.

“You’re going for a walk Mr Barrow?”  
“Yes, Mr Talbot. It’s too sunny to sit indoors after all!”  
“You’re absolutely right. Ralph told me that you paid him a visit last Monday?”  
“Er… Yes, indeed. We met once in York and now we have become good friends.” said the butler.  
“Well…, in that case…, don’t let me hold you up. Have a nice afternoon, you both!”  
“Thanks, we will. Good day, sir.” said Thomas.  
“Limetree Avenue again?” asked the footman.  
“No, I have a better idea. This time we could follow that little road parallel to the River Swale.”  
“That’s all right with me. As long as we’re not disturbed by anyone.”  
“How are you now? We haven’t really spoken to each other since last week. I mean… You know what I mean!”  
“I had a lot of sleepless nights, Thomas!”  
“Have you already spoken to Daisy again?”  
“No, not really. You know…, maybe Daisy had a presentiment.” said Andy.  
“Does that mean that…?”

The footman didn’t respond. Not immediately. He just sighed and looked embarrassed in front of him.

“Andy, I will not force you to any confessions. But if you ever need a place to pour your heart out, you can come to me.”  
“The things you said to me, last week, made me think about my life. About being true to oneself.”  
“Let me tell you some personal things about my life, Andy, and maybe they can help you to make the right decision. I’m thirteen years older than you so I've had my share too. In the past I thought I could disguise my feelings, my … preferences very well. I thought that nobody had the slightest clue until I was caught in Jimmy’s room.”  
“Was that the footman you were in love with?”  
“No, no! We weren’t lovers! It wasn’t even mutual. I was head over heels but it was not a ‘returned’ love. Later, before he got sacked, we luckily became friends.”  
“Do you still miss him?”

Thomas took a deep breath. Andy was the first person to whom he could talk about it but he wasn’t used to someone asking him questions so directly.

“I’m still thinking about him. Not daily but regularly! Do I miss him? Sometimes! The first months after his departure we often wrote eachother but now it has been a very long time. I’m glad that you came into my life, Andy, to fill that gap.”  
“You make me blush.”  
“Of course, I understand that Bates and Mrs. Patmore have tried to warn you about me but I hadn’t planned anything. You have to believe me.”  
“I’m still feeling guilty, Thomas, for the fact that I’ve taken my distance. I caused you a lot of sorrow but I was so afraid that others would make a link between us.”  
“That’s forgotten. I’m trying to say that even if we think that our mask is protecting us, there are always others who see through that façade.” said Thomas. “Turn left here into Catton Lane.”  
“I think Ms. Baxter might know about my secret.” Andy said.  
“Don’t be afraid, she won’t reveal anything. You can rely on her. She’s sixteen months younger than I am but she stood up for me, even when we were still teens. I think she had already guessed my preferences back then.”  
“But how did you already know at that age?”  
“As a young man you just know! You feel that you’re different.”  
“That’s why I’m afraid, Thomas. I want to be normal.”  
“I don’t like that term. It has the word ‘norm’ in it. Love is a natural thing! It is a rainbow with many different colours! It’s always better to love someone than to hate someone.”  
“There aren’t many others like us, Thomas!”  
“You’re wrong. It’s not some invention of the last decade, Andy! Those ‘preferences’ have existed since the dawn of time! Dr Clarkson told me that 6 to 8% of the people are like us!”  
“Certainly not in England?”  
“All around the world!”  
“Blimey! But I don’t want to end up in prison for loving someone.”  
“You don’t have to flaunt with your nature of course. I don’t want to end like King Edward II neither!” said Thomas. “In the 14th century to love another man was as loathly as heresy!”  
“We’re not living in the Dark Ages anymore, are we?”  
“Hopefully not, but society isn’t ready yet. People don’t understand that love is love.”  
“So how long do I have to wait for not being afraid anymore? 20 years? 30, 40?” asked Andy.  
“Time will tell. In the mean time you will have to try to deal with it, to live with it. That’s what Dr Clarkson advised.”  
“Can’t he prescribe anything? Can’t we cure ourselves?”  
“Oh please, Andy, stop that nonsense! I’ve been through all of these stadia! I’ve prayed, I’ve injected myself with poisonous medicines, I even got electro-therapy in London! Nothing helps! In my darkest moments, you and Baxter have saved me in that bathtub, remember! It can’t be cured! There is no remedy because it’s not a disease!!!”

The footman fell silent. Thomas’ words had made a big impression on him! They walked along the riverbank. The rushing sound of the tumbling water at the weir deafened their footsteps.

“I know a quiet secluded spot past the corn mill.” said Thomas.  
“I…, I didn’t know you’ve gone through that hell. I’m so sorry to hear that.”  
“It makes you stronger. That’s for sure.”  
“Look! Wasn’t that an otter that I just saw in the water?” asked Andy.  
“That’s possible but I think that heron on the other bank will catch his salmon earlier.” added Thomas. “Let us install over here. There’s a little wooden fishing platform.”  
“Great! Let’s take our shoes and socks off and let’s dangle our feet into the fresh water.”  
“Yes, why not. With you by my side, I always feel like ten years younger.” noticed Thomas.  
“Well then, I didn’t know that I had that effect on you. I consider it as a compliment!” said Andy while he was already rolling up his trouser legs.

Sitting next to each other, both men were lost in thought and watched the glint of the sun on the rippling water. After a little while Thomas felt the touch of Andy’s toes on his. He turned his head and looked straight into the footman’s playful, naughty, roguish eyes.

“Thomas… thank you! Thank you for having listened to me. I don’t feel lonely anymore. I hope you will support me.”  
“Of course! We’re friends, remember!”  
“Look at those salmons! I’ve never seen them that big!” shouted Andy while jumping up.  
“Andy, be careful not to…!”

_‘SPLASH’_

With a big splash he landed into the water between the platform and the vegetation.  
“No worries, it’s just water.” said Andy.  
“And mud! Come here and grab my hand! Are you trying to imitate Gertrude Ederle perhaps?”  
“Is that your grandmother?” asked Andy while he climbed upon the slippery bank.  
“No. She’s the first woman who has successfully swum the English Channel the day before yesterday!”  
“From France to England?”  
“Indeed! In 14 hours and 39 minutes. You went quicker into the water!”  
“Now what? I can’t return to Downton like that! Maybe I could do a couple of cartwheels! I’m pretty good at that!”  
“Are you going to spin-dry yourself? Luckily it is a warm and sunny day. We’ll have to lie down in the grass and let the sun dry your clothes.”  
“No objection to that.” said Andy with a smile on his face.

 

Tuesday, August 24th 1926

It was close to noon. Mrs Patmore and Daisy were preparing a light but exquisite lunch. When the butler entered the kitchen, the cook was snivelling.

“Is everything all right, Mrs. Patmore? Or have you been chopping onions and cutting leek?”  
“She’s sad, Mr. Barrow, because her beau died yesterday.” answered Daisy.  
“A beau? I wasn’t aware of that evolution!”  
“It’s Rudolph Valentino!” said the cook. “He died yesterday of peritonitis after he had had surgery on gastric ulcers.”  
“My condolences, Mrs Patmore, but that won’t affect his Lordship and her Ladyship’s lunch I hope.”  
“No, Mr. Barrow. Of course not, everything is ready. Oh, he was just 31 years old! Can you believe that? Such a handsome actor!” she snivelled.  
“I believe, Mrs Patmore, that Mr Valentino was married. So I don’t think he was aware of your existence. And by the way, that actor had many admirers.”  
Daisy added quickly: “Yes, Mr Barrow, he was married but he had a lavender marriage.”  
“Hum, where did I hear that word before?” whispered the butler between his teeth. “Up we go, Mr Parker, it’s time to serve lunch!”

 

Tuesday, August 31st 1926

After dinner, Andy was playing cards with Bates, Anna and Mr Molesly in the Servants’ Hall. Ms Baxter was looking amused at them when Mr Molesly lost again. Thomas entered the kitchen in search of the cook who was reading the papers at her little table.

“Mrs. Patmore, congratulations on your cookery skills. Her Ladyship was very fond of the steak with béarnaise sauce.”  
“Well, it’s a French recipe and everybody likes it. I’ve tried my best.”  
“What are you reading, Mrs Patmore?” asked Daisy who was putting the kettles and pottery back in their places.  
“Well, this article caught my eye! Apparently yesterday, there was a funeral mass for Valentino in New York. Thousands – mainly women – watched the cortège in the street of Broadway.”  
“Such a pity you couldn’t be there, Mrs Patmore!” said Thomas. “If you will excuse me now.”

Thomas had barely entered the Servants’ Hall when Mrs. Patmore joined him.

“Oh, Mrs Patmore? Have you forgotten to tell me something?”

She waved with the papers.

“Not more funeral news, I hope?” laughed the butler.  
“I’m afraid there is! Listen! YESTERDAY, A CERTAIN MRS AMELIA MARY G. HAS FOUND DEATH IN A CAR ACCIDENT IN A BEND IN THE ROAD BETWEEN YORK AND EASINGWOLD.”  
“Easingwold!” said Daisy. “That’s where our new gardener, Mr. Thawley comes from.”  
“Thank you Daisy for that information. If I may read further please! THE ACCIDENT COULD BE DUE TO A FAILURE IN THE BRAKE SYSTEM. IRONICALLY SHE WAS RETURNING FROM A CAR MAINTENANCE IN YORK.”  
“Amelia? Isn’t that the wife of Larry Grey?” wondered Anna.  
“Yes, that’s her!” said Mr Molesly. “She always drives the car while her husband is working in the bank.”

Ms Baxter and the butler didn’t react on the article but their eyes met. Sometimes one glance is enough.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy is asking himself how long he will have to wait. The decriminalization took place in 1967 for England and Wales, in 1980 for Scotland and 1982 for Northern Ireland. (Source: Wikipedia)


	9. September 1926

Downton Abbey continues

September 1926

 

Friday, September 3rd 1926

Afternoon Tea upstairs wasn’t just a concept. It was rather a task for nobility to look as elegant as possible and yet to drink tea as if it was an everyday activity like working in the mines. Although conversations were usually superficial during the afternoon, Robert had made an inconvenient discovery.

“Cora, I’ve been thinking.” said Lord Grantham. “Do you remember, we had that ‘Open House’ last year?”  
“Oh Robert, you don’t have the intention to organise it a second time, do you?” reacted Lady Grantham.  
“Let’s not forget that the roof is like a sieve: it’s leaking in every corner, especially in the servants’ bedrooms.” He said.  
“I can’t believe that. The fine weather of the last weeks has made it to an Indian summer!”  
“But it’s winter I’m afraid of! Imagine the money we could gain with a new tour. People like paying money for that!”  
“Oh please, Papa!” said Mary. “Pay money for what? To admire how we eat and where we live?”  
“As co-owner of the Estate, I hope you’ll know where to find the money for the highly necessary maintenance and repairs.”  
“Papa, let’s deal with it when the problems emerge!”  
“If it’s not too late by then. These are roaring times, Mary.”

On these words his Lordship stood up and gave Thomas a sign to clear the table and the cups. The other Crawleys disappeared via the Entrance Hall into the garden.

Downstairs’ tea-time was less impressive than upstairs although Mrs Patmore tried her best to supply the servants with biscuits on a regular basis. As he carefully went down the stairs, holding the tray with empty tea cups firmly, Thomas heard some chatter in the Servants’ Hall.

“Tell me, Mr Molesley, what were your pupils like this first week of the new schoolyear?” asked Daisy.  
“They’re very calm but of course that can change in a couple of weeks. It’s my job to challenge them constantly and to arouse their curiosity!”  
“What have you been teaching them today?” asked Ms Baxter.  
“I explained that today, in Berlin, the Funkturm, was inaugurated. It’s a radio tower, half the height and silhouette of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. You see, I have to broaden their horizons and show them what is happening around the world too.”  
“You didn’t choose the easy way, Mr Molesley! There are plenty of easier jobs than teaching.” said Baxter.  
“Well, let’s say I won’t become a second Rockefeller. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s never to compare different jobs because everyone has his own merits. From the cook to a scullery maid, from an architect to…”  
“… to a gardner?” asked someone, peeking his head through the door opening.  
“Oh, Mr Thawley, happy to see you in here!” said Mrs Patmore. “Would you like to join us for a cup of tea ?”  
“Yes please. I hope I’m not interrupting something.”  
“Of course not.” shouted Daisy elatedly. “You’re always welcome here downstairs!”  
“Thank you. Although I don’t think that Mr Brockit nor Mr Young used to drink their tea in the Servants’ Hall.” said Samuel Thawley. “I do remember my first time at Downton Abbey. It was at the backdoor with Anna and Rose Smith.”  
“Rose Smith?” asked Daisy. “There’s never been…”  
“Thank you, Daisy.” said the butler while interrupting Daisy’s imprudence. “We’ll talk some other time about Anna’s ‘sister’.”

On these words, every staff member suddenly rose out of his chair. Thomas frowned but when he turned he saw Tom Branson standing behind him.

“Please be seated.” said Branson. “Mr Barrow, could I have a word with you in private?”  
“Certainly. Could you follow me to the butler’s pantry.” suggested Thomas.

One minute later, both men were sitting in front of each other around the table.

“Barrow, I will not beat about the bush. I guess you’ve heard about the death of Amelia Cruickshank?”  
“Yes, I’ve read the article in the papers.”  
“I can’t say that I’ll mourn. I haven’t forgotten that her husband called me a grubby little chauffeur chap. But I was wondering if you might have a connection to it?”  
“I can’t follow. What do you mean?”  
“Your visit to Ralph, our mechanic? Mr Parker who has been driven into a ditch? The big dent in the body of the motorcar?”  
“Maybe it’s all a coincidence?” answered Thomas.  
“Barrow, I don’t believe in coincidences anymore.”  
“Then, let’s call it a serendipity.” suggested the butler.  
“I leave those fancy words to you but I hope we’re not getting any trouble in the garage in York!”  
“You have my word, Mr Branson. I’m not a trouble maker like Mrs Denker!”  
“Speaking of Denker. Did you know that she was the former maid of Mrs Cruickshank? She worked at Cavenham Park!”  
“No, I didn’t know that! You said ‘former’?”  
“Yes Barrow, the bird has flown! I’ll leave you to your work now. I’ll see you later.”  
“Thank you.” said Thomas but at the same time he was thinking _“The bird might have flown away but the sparrow is eliminated…”_

 

Wednesday, September 8th 1926

There was a depressing atmosphere upstairs despite another radiant day.

“Robert, isn’t there anything we can do when Tom comes back?” asked Lady Grantham.  
“I don’t think we can cheer him up. It’s only yesterday he buried his younger brother Liam in Ireland.”  
“Oh Goodness! I still can’t believe it! Last Sunday 48 people were killed in a timber barn cinema that caught fire.”  
“It’s a small village, Cora. Wait, it’s right here in the papers. It’s called Dromcollogher. Half of the victims were younger than 25!”  
“Burned alive. It must’ve been horrifying. They say there were even children of 7 years old!”  
“Now he only has Kieran left, his elder brother in Liverpool.”  
“No Robert, we’re his family too and it’s our duty to help him and to support him in every way we can.”

 

Monday, September 13th 1926

After dinner, Molesley dropped in. It had become a habit of him but every member of the staff knew he only wanted to see Ms Baxter. He must be feeling lonely in his teacher’s cottage.

“Well, well, look what the cat's dragged in!” said Mrs Patmore in her own inimitable cheeky style.  
“Good evening, Mrs Patmore.” said Molesley. “As cheerful as always?”  
“Oh, Mr Molesley, you know I’m just teasing you.”

Bates and the others were reading the papers.

“Blimey!” exclaimed Bates. ‘The day before yesterday an Italian anarchist threw a bomb at Mussolini as his limousine was passing by but _‘Il Duce’_ remained unhurt.”  
“Is he a duke?” asked Andy.  
“No, that’s Italian for leader.”  
Molesley joined in the conversation: “I think my nephew Oswald will be in shock. He’s a great admirer of Mussolini.”  
“Oswald?” wondered Bates. “Isn’t that the chap of the Labour Party? I didn’t know you had relatives with political ambitions.”  
“Let’s say that we lost contact. His ideas are sometimes quite extreme. I’m not very proud of him.”  
“I don’t understand what is happening abroad.” said Bates. “Last Wednesday, Germany was admitted to the League of Nations with a permanent seat in the Council. In several countries you see the rise of nationalism and fascism. And when economy is slowing down it’s always the fault of minority groups. Populists are always in search of a scapegoat!”  
“Amen!” shouted Mrs Patmore from the kitchen.

 

Thursday, September 23rd 1926

It was still early in the morning. It looked as if meadows were fast asleep under a white soft blanket of mist. Thomas was ready to get up just when he heard a rhythmic tap on his bedroom door.

“Come in.” He whispered.  
“Peep! It’s only me. I wanted to be the first to wish you a very happy birthday!”  
“Thank you, Andy. How did you know?”  
“I have my sources but of course I won’t reveal them. Here, that’s for you!”  
“What is it?”  
“When you open it, you’ll see.”  
“A chocolate cake?! Don’t tell me that you’ve baked it yourself. Mrs Patmore must’ve helped!”  
“In fact, it was Daisy who helped. But that’s not the only present. I’d like to suggest something.”  
“I’m all ears.”  
“Since yesterday, Lord and Lady Grantham have gone off to London to visit Lady Rosamund, accompanied by Lady Mary and Mr Talbot.” said the footman.  
“Yes Andy, I’m aware of that. And Tom is in York in the garage. What are you trying to say?”  
“Well, we have the whole day to ourselves!”  
“Meaning?”  
“The second part of your present!”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you remember I once explained that I’m quite good at drawing? I offer you to draw your portrait.”  
“What? Andy? That’s a surprise! I don’t know what to say.”  
“Just say yes! We can go for a walk and then I’ll draw you somewhere under a tree in the garden.”  
“That’s perhaps a bit risky. What if someone sees us? What if we get caught? Let’s avoid the gossip! Maybe you can draw me out of sight, up here under the roof?”  
“Fine by me. But we still can go for a walk up the hill.”

* * *

In the afternoon, both men were climbing Beacon Hill on the outskirts of the Estate. It was quite a heavy and tiring adventure to climb such a steep hill under a cloudless sky.

“Oh my! I thought that an Indian summer was only to be found in Canada!” puffed Andy while he triumphantly reached the top of the hill.  
“It’s worth the view!” said Thomas.

As always, accompanied by Andy, he felt young and alive. And most of all, the footman had such a soothing effect on him that Thomas felt like in a daze of supreme happiness. Intoxicated by the warm friendship of the footman, he could conquer the world!

“Did you know Andy, that here upon Beacon Hill, there was an Iron Age fort?”  
“No, I didn’t know that but right now I’m looking at the grave of the fifth Earl. Crazy place to be buried, isn’t it?”  
“It was his last wish.” said Thomas. “I understand why. Look over there! You can oversee the whole Estate at one glance.”

Andy was standing behind him and wrapped his long arms around Thomas like a warm coat. Together they peered into the distance.

“Mm, I could stand like this eternally!” joked Thomas.  
“Be careful not to root into the soil.” whispered Andy in his ear, as if he would nibble Thomas’ earlobe.

Both felt the warmth of the embrace, time slipped away as if everything around them took place in another dimension. It was then that Thomas felt a kiss on his cheek.  
“Andy? What are you doing?”  
“Happy birthday, Thomas!”

Without any doubt, it was the most beautiful gift anyone had ever given him.

* * *


	10. October 1926

Downton Abbey continues

 

October 1926

 

Friday, October 1st 1926

It was not only by the shortening of day you could tell that autumn had arrived. Yorkshire had been spoiled with a pleasant after-summer but today it was a rather cloudy chilly morning. Here and there in the rolling hills one could already spot some trees whose foliage was slowly colouring into a yellowish pallet. The forest air was filled with autumnal scents. Around Downton Abbey, with some luck one could discover mushrooms in the humid half-shade of the woods. The muffled sound of hooves frightened some squirrels that fled into the tree crowns.

“Tom, you see that I was totally right!” said Mary. “A ride through the woods will clear our heads.”  
“Maybe we should follow the example of Henry Ford. Last Saturday he introduced the eight-hour day and five-day workweek.”  
“That reminds me of granny. She would definitely ask again what a week-end means!”  
“It has been quite a long time since I rode on horse-back!” admitted Tom.  
“But luckily one doesn’t forget how to sit in a saddle.” she said. “It’s much healthier than working in that garage in York.”  
“I agree, but I’ll never exchange a car for a horse.”  
“Tom, you sound like a bad impersonator of Shakespeare: your workshop for a horse! Let’s not start a new War of the Roses.” she laughed.  
“Fine. First one to cross the little brook has won!” said Tom and he kicked his stirrups in the flanks of the horse.  
“Wait! You’re cheating! Tom! Wait for me!”

A few minutes later Tom victoriously grinned at the end of the forest trail.

“Well Mary, what took you so long?” he laughed.  
“I… I don’t know. I think I might’ve seen someone standing on the little bridge that leads to the private road.”  
“Who then?”  
“It was just like the silhouette of… Denker!”  
“Are you certain? Since Amelia's death, Denker has vanished into thin air. No one has seen her anymore.”  
“Maybe she’s so desperate that she’s looking for money?”  
“Do you want me to go back to that bridge?” offered Tom.  
“No, let’s get out of here. That woman gives me cold shivers!” Mary reacted.

 

Sunday, October 10th 1926

In the garden around the Abbey it was the time of year to discover loads of cobwebs transformed into delicate lace works that were hanging motionlessly in the bushes. Waiting for a prey but betrayed by the morning dew. A timid autumn sun was trying to shine through the foliage.  
Just as Daisy went back to the Yew Tree Farm to fetch some vegetables, she saw Sam Thawley working in the garden.

“Sam! I didn’t expect seeing you here!” she exclaimed as if she couldn’t believe her own eyes.  
“Good morning to you, Daisy. You seem to be so energetic, so… fresh!” he declared.  
“Well, you know what they say, as fresh as a daisy!” she winked.  
Both laughed at the pun.

“Where are you going to?” asked Sam. “If you can forgive my curiosity.”  
“Ms Patmore wants to make a vegetable soup and I forgot the marrow at the farm.”  
“Barrow? What does he got to do with soup?”  
“No, marrow! With an M. The vegetable! Jesus!” she laughed. “And a pumpkin too.”  
“Did you just use the name Jesus? Isn’t that blasphemy?” wondered Sam.  
“You shouldn’t be working either. It’s Sunday, remember! Isn’t that a sin as well?”  
“Wasn’t He the son of a carpenter? So now and then he must’ve planed some timber on Sunday too!”  
“I hope you aren’t cutting down any trees today.” Daisy exclaimed.  
“It’s not really working. I’m just raking some fallen leaves together, that’s all! In a garden like this one, there’s always some work to do. And since I haven’t done a thing yesterday, I have to catch up some work this morning.”  
“Well, maybe I'll come back this afternoon, so I can admire your work.” Daisy teased.  
“I’ll be happy to offer you a private tour.” responded Sam.

As she continued her walk to the farm, she turned her head and saw that the gardener was following her with his eyes.  
“Mr Thawley, when you’ve finished your work, there are plenty of fallen leaves at the Yew Tree Farm as well!” she giggled.

He shook his head, looked down and carried on with his work. But this time he was smiling too.

 

Thursday, October 14th 1926

It was earlier in the evening than usual when the kitchen was already cleaned up. By now, Daisy had returned to the Yew Tree Farm, Mrs Patmore had gone to her room and Molesley and Ms Baxter were chatting at the long table in the Servants’ Hall.

By the end of September, Sam Thawley had been offered a room in the servants’ quarters, in the same attic corridor as Thomas and Andy. The new head-gardener had gone up around the same hour as Daisy had left. Andy however felt bored and was pacing around like a caged animal from the kitchen into the Servants’ Hall, the corridor and back. Ms Baxter who had noticed his restlessness came to the rescue:

“Andy, I think I may have heard that Mr Barrow was looking for you. Did you find him already?”  
“Er… no! I didn’t know he was in search of me. I’m going straight away!” said Andy while the wrinkles on his forehead instantly disappeared and his face lighted up like snow melting in the sun.  
“You’ll find him in the butler’s pantry!” she called after, but of course the footman didn’t need that superfluous information.

_knock knock_

“Mr Barrow,” Andy asked, “you were looking for me?”  
“Good evening Andy. No, not really! Who told you that?”  
“Ms Baxter thought you were in need of me.”  
“Yes… er… indeed. When am I not? I'm going to finish this paperwork and maybe then we can go to the pub if you want?”  
“The pub in the village?”  
“Yes, ‘The Grantham Arms’. What did you have in mind? To go to York at this hour?”  
“No of course not. It’s just… it’s already dark outside.” said Andy.  
“It’s just a mile further! And we’re together. You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?”  
“Of course not!” he sheepishly answered. “I’ll fetch my coat.”

Five minutes later, the butler and his footman found each other in the little courtyard. The walk up the village was pleasant. There was no wind and the temperature was mild for mid-October.

“I’d say Andy, would you like to join me to Ripon tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow? It’s not our half-day!”  
“I know but tomorrow after breakfast, Lord and Lady Grantham are taking the train to London to visit Lady Edith and The Sketch, remember? I already told you yesterday.”  
“Oh yes. But what about Lady Mary, Mr Talbot and Mr Branson?” asked Andy.  
“The three of them are spending all day in York at their motorcar-shop.”  
“Fine then! Maybe we can go by bicycle like we did in spring when we went to Thirsk?” suggested the footman.  
“Very well!” said Thomas. “Don’t forget that it’s at least 9 miles from here! I’ve been thinking: maybe we can visit the ruins of Fountains Abbey if you’re interested?”  
“Of course I’m interested! Was it a castle too?” asked Andy.  
“No, it’s a vast complex of medieval buildings of a Cistercian monastery. I’ll show it tomorrow. It’s about 3 miles south-west of Ripon.”  
“I’ll manage! I can’t wait!”  
“There’s the pub. Let’s go inside.” said Thomas.

As Andy pushed the door open he paused in the doorway as if he was nailed to the ground.

“Andy, what is it?” Thomas asked concerned.

Then he too saw two familiar, totally unexpected faces in ‘The Grantham Arms’.

“Daisy! Mr Thawley!” exclaimed the butler. “I thought you two had already gone to bed! I mean to sleep. I mean to your room. Well, you know what I mean.” he laughed.  
“I’m so sorry, Mr Barrow,” said Sam Thawley, “but we didn’t want to give you the impression that we were sneaking away like two teenagers.”  
“You don’t have to apologise. And you don’t owe me an explanation either. You’re two adults. But next time I’d like to be at least informed if you’re at Downton Abbey or not.” said the butler in a gentle but firm tone.  
“It won’t happen again.” said Daisy. “We promise.”  
“Fine, can I offer you a glass of wine?” asked Thomas. “Or something else?”  
“I’m not allowed to drink wine.” said Sam.  
“It’s only juice of grapes with alcohol.” Andy joked.  
“I know but I’ll explain some other time. On the other hand, a beer isn’t forbidden.”  
“Well then, beer it shall be!” said Thomas. “For two pence you can’t have it much cheaper. It’s on me, I insist. And Daisy, let me thank you once more for your help with that chocolate cake. It was delicious!”  
“Oh, I had an obedient pupil. In fact we were happy there was any cake at all since Master George had licked the entire bowl again!” Daisy explained.  
“Now I understand why my little friend had a tummy-ache on my birthday.” Thomas laughed.

Andy was observing the whole scene. Although at first he had felt uncomfortable in the presence of Daisy, he now looked sideways at Thomas and smiled. It was rather rare that he saw his friend so relaxed, especially in a pub in front of others. But he knew that when the butler had a good time, he was enjoying himself as well.

 

Friday, October 15th 1926

Mid-October had another pleasant and sunny day in store. Sunrise had been very poetic this morning: in the deep shady valleys thick fog banks were almost guarding a mysterious secret underneath but just an hour later they were already dissolved in the autumn air.  
Shortly before noon, Thomas and Andy had jumped on their bicycles and now they were cycling west. They had just left the little village of Rainton and were heading for Ripon.

“Thomas, this reminds me of that beautiful day in the month of April when we won some money on that horserace.” said Andy.  
“Mm… I agree. Fine memories. Unfortunately there are no horses on the program today!” answered Thomas. “Take Sleights Lane here and then further on we’ll follow Shambles Lane.”  
“Shambles?” asked Andy. “I hope this isn’t a sign!”  
“Look at the view.” said Thomas.  
“You’re right. This is beautiful. I like cycling along vast fields on both sides of a country road.”  
“A bit further it goes downhill and there we turn left. From that point it’s another 3 miles.”  
“You really know all of these country roads?” wondered Andy.  
“Not all of course but most of them! I suggest we take our picnic in Ripon. I know a beautiful spot on the banks of the River Skell.”  
“Great because I’m getting hungry. I’ll try my best not to fall into the river this time.” Andy laughed.  
“Turn left here again. It’s a connecting country path to Dishforth Road.”

Almost one and a half mile further both men were passing by the sports field of the Sharow Cricket Club.

“Thomas, you’ll have to warn me in time when to stop if you want to play.”  
“You can tease or taunt Andy, but let’s not forget it was thanks to me that Downton Abbey has won the game!”  
“You’re right! Do I have to turn left here towards the bridge?” asked the footman.  
“Indeed, so we can cross the River Ure.”  
“Ure? You’re… the guide.” Andy joked.  
“Now take the road to the Fire station and then we follow Priest Lane.” directed Thomas.  
“Aye aye, Sir!”

Half a mile further Andy stopped.  
“Whaaat? Do we have to cross that river by bicycle?” he asked.  
“Of course, it’s just one foot deep! It’s a ford!” said Thomas who led the way. “Come on, let’s go! Or you can take that little wooden footbridge on your left.”  
“Aaarrh!” yelled Andy who was following. “You could’ve told me earlier!”

Both had the time of their lives. Like two naughty schoolboys playing with water.  
“This was fun!” exclaimed Andy.  
“We can eat here on that little bench on your left.” suggested Thomas.

Forty minutes later, following Whitcliffe Lane, the two cyclists arrived at Fountains Abbey.

“Wow! This is impressive!” the footman shouted outloud.  
“Wait until you actually walk within the walls!” said Thomas. “It was founded in 1132. Can you imagine? It was Henry VIII who ordered the dissolution of the monasteries in 1539.”  
“I’m happy that you’ve taken me to this place. Apparently we’re not the only visitors. There are plenty of other admirers.”  
“I suggest we start with the nave of the abbey church.” Thomas said.  
“I wonder what these mighty walls could tell us, what they have seen over the past centuries.” philosophized Andy.  
“A lot, I think.” added Thomas. “But not every story will be revealed, I’m afraid.”  
“It’s like a giant creature whose skin they have stripped off and the only thing that now remains is the skeleton.” said Andy. “This place breathes history!”  
“Well, in that case, let’s explore the stomach of that creature. We can go this way to the vaulted cellarium.” suggested Thomas.  
“Wow! It’s like they have made palm trees out of stone!” admired Andy. “Such a pity it’s so dark in here!”  
“In the Middle Ages it was used to store food.” explained Thomas.  
“Damn! There she is again!”  
“Please Andy, you can’t curse in here. And certainly not in a monastery.”  
“It’s that woman again!”  
“What woman? Where?”  
“Over there, at the end of the cellar, behind those dark pillars. Someone is following us.”  
“Not again! Wait here for me!” he sighed.

Thomas ran as fast as he could. In no time he had reached the other part of the gigantic cellar. Unfortunately there was nobody.  
The footman was shaking like a leaf when he joined Thomas.

“Andy, do you know who it was? Have you seen her face?”  
“You know that I’m not good at recognizing faces. It was not Joan of Arc, that I can tell!”  
“Let’s go outside. Maybe you’ll recognize her posture among the other visitors.”  
“Thomas, already in the nave I felt two eyes burning into my back. When I turned my head the only thing I saw was an empty arcade.” stammered the footman.  
“On the other hand, let’s go back to Ripon, Andy. I’ll buy us a hot cocoa or coffee in the Market Place.”

Thirty minutes later the two were strolling over the Market Square.

“That obelisk is impressive too!” noticed Andy. “No need to go to Egypt.”  
“It stands 80 feet tall and was erected in 1702.” added Thomas. “Unfortunately you won’t hear the horn blower. He doesn’t come out before nine pm.”  
“Such a shame there isn’t a clock on it like in Thirsk.” teased Andy.  
“Hilarious! By the way, do you see that bookstore? It was there that I ordered that novel that I gave you in January.”  
“Thomas, have I ever thanked you enough for that wonderful book?”  
“It was my pleasure. Look here in the window! It’s that new children’s book everybody talks about!” exclaimed Thomas.  
Andy tried to read the title: “Winnie-the-Pooh by A. A. Milne?”  
“It seems to be lovely and well written! Should I buy it for Master George?” asked Thomas. “He turned five last month.”  
“Isn’t that too young? You could buy it for Miss Sybbie, she’s already six!” suggested Andy.  
“Good idea! I’m going inside. Will you keep an eye on the bicycles?”

After their hot drink, it took them just one hour to cycle the remaining 9 miles back to Downton.

 

Sunday, October 31st 1926

Threads of silky gossamer were floating through the air. It was a delicate movement created by a breeze that searched its way through the lime trees. Sam Thawley was raking the leaves that formed a mosaic of many different colours on the ground. It was like a soft Persian carpet that covered the forest floor. Suddenly the gardener was startled by a voice behind him:

“Samuel Teitelbaum! Ich habe endlich dein Versteck gefunden!”  
“Was machst du hier?” asked the gardener in German with a trembling voice.  
“Du bist nicht der einzige mit einer neuen Identität!”  
“I suppose you’re still working for the ‘Thule-Gesellschaft’!” said Sam.  
“Genau! I turn up and disappear as fast as Houdini. Haha!”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Does his Lordship know that his new gardener is ‘a son of Jacob’?”  
“Do you want money?”  
“Oh dear, certainly not! I get paid to keep an eye on everyone. I have a wealthy patroness in Northumberland!”  
“Maybe you should return to where you come from: Deutschland!”  
“And maybe you should’ve read das Buch ‘Eine Abrechnung’ von A.H.! There’s even a second part that will be published in December this year.”  
“Halt die Klappe!”  
“Mr Thawley, keep your temper! It’s not very polite to speak to a woman like that!”  
“VERSCHWINDE !”  
“Shalom, Mister Teitelbaum! We’ll stay in touch. Haha!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created the bicycle tour once again with Google Maps and Google Streetview.
> 
> Translation of the last conversation:  
> “Samuel Teitelbaum! Finally I have found your hiding place!”  
> “What are you doing here?” asked the gardener in German with a trembling voice.  
> “You're not the only one with a new identity!”  
> “I suppose you’re still working for the ‘Thule-society’!” said Sam.  
> “Precisely! I turn up and disappear as fast as Houdini. Haha!”  
> “What do you want from me?”  
> “Does his Lordship know that his new gardener is ‘a son of Jacob’?”  
> “Do you want money?”  
> “Oh dear, certainly not! I get paid to keep an eye on everyone. I have a wealthy patroness in Northumberland!”  
> “Maybe you should return to where you come from: Germany!”  
> “And maybe you should’ve read the book ‘A Reckoning’ by A.H.! There’s even a second part that will be published in December this year.”  
> “Shut your filthy mouth!”  
> “Mr Thawley, keep your temper! It’s not very polite to speak to a woman like that!”  
> “Get lost!”  
> “Goodbye, Mister 'Date tree'! We’ll stay in touch. Haha!”


	11. November 1926

Downton Abbey continues

November 1926

 

Monday, November 1st 1926

It was half past ten in the morning. Lord Grantham was writing some letters in the library when someone cleared his throat to draw his attention.

“Barrow? I didn’t hear you entering. You’re as stealthy as a cat!”  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you, Milord, but Mr Thawley wonders if he might have a word with you?”  
“Of course. Where is he now?”  
“He is waiting just outside in the hall, Milord.”  
“Well send him in!”

Thomas gave Sam Thawley a sign to enter the library and went back downstairs to his butler’s pantry.  
“Please forgive me for bothering you, Your Lordship.” said the gardener while coming in.  
“What can I do for you, my dear man?” asked Robert. “I’m not used to see you upstairs.”  
“I don’t really know where to begin, Milord. I've been working for you for 2 months now and I hope that you’re satisfied with my work.”  
“I can say that I’m very content. The garden has never been so tidy and the rest of the 5,000 acres are well maintained. Are you in need of new materials or equipment?”  
“No Milord, it’s nothing of that at all. Yesterday, I had a rather nasty encounter with someone who wants to reveal information about my past.”  
“And is your past important for your job or this house?”  
“I leave the judgment to Your Lordship. I have to say that I’m a _Yehudi_ , which means Jewish.” said Sam reluctantly.  
“I didn’t know that. But to be honest I don’t care about my servants’ religions as long as it doesn’t keep them from their duties.” reacted Lord Grantham.  
“I’m not allowed to work on Sabbath, which means from Friday evening till Saturday evening.”  
“Then you’ll have to do your work on other days. I’m glad that you've told me, Mr Thawley. But to reassure you: I don’t have any problem with that. Can I remind you that Lady Crawley’s father was Jewish too? And my cousin Susan MacClare's daughter, Lady Rose, is married into a Jewish family as well.”  
“I’m very grateful for your understanding Milord,” said the gardener, “but I thought that Rose Smith was Anna’s sister?”  
“Haha, my dear man, I believe that the staff downstairs has fooled you in some way or the other. If you will excuse me now, I have to go to York. Good day, Mr Thawley!”  
“Good day, Milord.”

As Sam was passing by the kitchen, Daisy called him: “Mr Thawley! Are you mowing the grass in the corridor?”

When he entered the kitchen Mrs Patmore immediately saw that he was preoccupied.  
“What’s the matter, Mr Thawley? I’d say a problem shared is a problem halved!” exclaimed the head-cook.  
Daisy instantly interrupted: “Luckily for us, Mrs Patmore, you’re not very curious!”  
“It’s fine, Daisy. One day or another it had to come out!” said the gardener.  
“What’s wrong, Sam?” asked Daisy. “Nobody is forcing you to reveal anything. Everyone has the right to some secrets.”  
“As a matter of fact, that’s not entirely true. I saw a German woman in the park who threatened me yesterday.”

By that time Ms Baxter had already joined the select group in the kitchen. Sam Thawley continued:  
“In 1922, four years ago, I was still living in Germany, in München.”  
“You… You’re German?” asked Daisy with great disbelief.  
“Yes, I am. Two weeks after I arrived in England, I found a job as a gardener in Easingwold.”  
“Oh, I remember!” said Anna who had found the little company in the kitchen. “At that time you were working for Lord Ellis.”  
“Indeed. It was that same period that I saw you with Rose in that dance hall in York. This morning I've just found out that she wasn’t a maid but a Lady!”  
“But Mr Thawley,” interrupted Mrs Patmore, “your name doesn’t sound German at all.”  
“The moment I arrived in Dover I changed it. My real name is Samuel Teitelbaum.”  
“Crikey!” exclaimed Daisy. “Why did you leave Germany anyway?”  
“I had to. I didn’t feel secure anymore. A lot of Germans found that the Treaty of Versailles and the reparation payments were a national humiliation. They spoke about _‘Das Diktat von Versailles’_.”  
“Yes, but you aren’t responsible for those payments.” said Mrs Patmore. “I still don’t understand why you’ve fled to England?”  
“There was a hyperinflation in Germany between 1921 and 1924 with banknotes of several billion Marken. More and more rioters incited the people against individuals like me. As if it was our fault!”  
“The fault of gardeners?” asked Thomas who had joined the assembly in the kitchen.  
“No, Mr Barrow. The fault of the Jewish people. I’m Jewish.”  
“Thank the Lord!” exclaimed Mrs Patmore while laughing. “Now I understand why you have been refusing my dishes with pork!”  
“Is that woman you saw yesterday someone of your past?” asked Ms Baxter.  
“Yes. She works for a society that thinks that we’re _Untermenschen_.”  
“What does that mean?” asked Andy.  
“They believe we’re an inferior race of subhuman souls. Just because I don’t have blond hair nor blue eyes…”  
“I like the colour of your hair and your eyes.” said Daisy. “You’re perfect to me, Mister…”  
“Call me Thawley.” laughed Sam.  
“Please, Mr Thawley, can you describe that woman to me?” asked the butler.  
“She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She’s a head taller than Mrs Patmore. I guess she must be in her late sixties.”  
“DENKER!” nearly the entire kitchen yelled.  
“You all know Frau Denker?” wondered the gardener.  
“I still have a bone to pick with her!” said Thomas in the crammed kitchen. “Fortunately for us, Bacchus has drowned more men than Neptune.”  
“Either you all help me preparing luncheon or you clear the kitchen and let us work!” said Mrs Patmore.  
“Good idea! Everybody back to work!” said the butler. “Oh and Mr Thawley… you can rely on us. We will catch her! One day…”

 

Thursday, November 11th 1926

All day long it had been drizzly cold and windy. As if the sun was ashamed to appear on a Day of Remembrance. Upstairs, they all had had their evening liquor, the men even their cigar. The butler came back from the Drawing Room and walked into the Servants’ Hall.

“His Lordship says he is thankful that you all went to the War monument in the centre this morning.” said Thomas. “It means a lot to him and if I may be honest, to me too!”  
“Mr Barrow, it’s only ten years ago that you were fighting in Northern France.” said Andy.  
“My left hand is a nice souvenir of that period. I was 29, just turning thirty.” he sighed.  
“I read that president Coolidge dedicated the Liberty Memorial in Kansas City today.” noticed Bates.  
“And why do we have Armistice Day today?” asked the footman.  
“Because the Armistice that was signed in a railway carriage in the forest of Compiègne, went into effect on the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month.” answered Thomas.  
Bates noticed: “Too late for too many soldiers! A war makes only casualties, no winners.”  
Mr Molesley added: “Strange detail: did you know that our King George V was first cousin to Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and to Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany!”  
“But I still don’t understand why many people wear poppies. Why not a thistle, a daffodil or a rose?” wondered Andy.  
“In France they wear a blue cornflower. As a matter of fact it’s all because of that moving poem of John McCrae _‘In Flanders'_ _Fields’_.” said Thomas.  
“Huh?”  
“In Flanders' fields the poppies grow. Between the crosses, row on row, that mark our place; and in the sky - the larks, still bravely singing, fly - scarce heard amid the guns below.” recited Thomas.  
“Oh, it’s so beautiful in such sad way!” said Andy.  
“It’s even longer but I’m not going to recite the entire poem. Poppies are one of the first flowers to grow on freshly ploughed soil. The red of the poppies is also the colour of the blood.”  
“I feel quite faint when I see blood. Is it cowardly to admit that I’m glad I was only fifteen years old when the Great War broke out?” asked Andy. “At the end of the War, when I was nineteen and a hall boy, my former employer protected me and thanks to my bad lungs I was medically rejected and refused for the Army. Now I feel ashamed towards you Mr Barrow and towards all those young men who fought and died, even for a country that wasn’t theirs.”  
“Oh Andy, I don’t blame you anything because it was hell. But did you know that many underage boys lied about their age to become a recruit. The youngest were hardly thirteen! After we had discovered that, they were locked in a train and sent home. The youngest died on the battlefield on 24th May 1915, an Irish lad of fourteen years old! He is buried at Poelcapelle in… Flanders' fields.

A big silence filled the room.

“I sincerely hope that the world will be spared of such atrocious events!” said the butler. “Almost 18 million people died and another 20 million were wounded. Why? Could someone tell me why?”

Another silence fell.

“You'll find me in the butler’s pantry if you need me. I wish you all a good night.” said Thomas.

Ms Baxter, Anna and Bates went upstairs to help undress the Crawley family. Mr Molesley had already gone to his cottage and Mrs Patmore had gone up to her room as well.  
A light tapping on the butler’s pantry door surprised Thomas.

“Enter!” he shouted.  
“Mr Barrow, is everything all right with you?”  
“Oh Andy, come in. Have a seat. I thought you had gone up to sleep.”  
“No, I was worried about you. I didn’t want to rip up old sores but I can see that the Great War still brings back painful memories.”  
“That’s sweet of you.” Thomas sighed. “I admit that it’s all coming back. Sometimes memories can be as vivid as the moment when it all happened. We were young men in our prime, unprepared. Not knowing what sort of war we would have to brave nor which dangers we would have to face.”  
“You once told me that life in the trenches was unimaginable.” said Andy.  
“We were sucked up by the mud. The fields were waterlogged. There were not only rats in the trenches; we also had fleas in our clothes and lice in our hair.”  
“I… I didn’t know that.”  
“Later, in July 1916, I fought as a medic near Fromelles. We were afraid of possible gas attacks by the Huns. We had heard that they often used a mixture of chlorine and phosgene.”  
“And did they use gas in that village?”  
“No, there were heavy artillery bombardments. It was in the late afternoon when we began to move into no man’s land under artillery-fire and shrapnel-fire. There was also an Australian division with countless casualties.”  
“Where is Fromelles situated?”  
“It lies in Northern France, about 11 miles south of Plugstreet, Ploegsteert. That’s in Flanders where I was transferred to later. We usually renamed French and Flemish villages because they were unpronounceable. Like Wipers was our name for Ypres.”  
“You fought in Flanders too?”  
“Yes, I certainly did. The Western Front ran from Nieuwport on the Belgian coast to the border with Switzerland, 475 miles further.”  
“And how was life in Plugstreet?”  
“Despite that the German trenches were less than 100 yards away; there were several rather calm days in 1916. Many soldiers wrote on their postcards _‘All quiet on the Western Front’_. Did you know that two years earlier on Christmas Day 1914 there was even a football match between British and German soldiers?”  
“Who won?”  
“The Germans did. Three to two. So I’ve been told. That was an impromptu ceasefire.”  
“And how did you get shot?”  
“I was part of the 12th Battalion of the King’s Own Yorkshire Light Infantry. It was the day after we had buried a tunneller and a fellow medic at what we called _‘Mud Corner Cemetery’_. Depending on the direction from where the wind blew, the smell was now and then unbearable. At some parts in No Man’s Land we found decomposing corpses or what was left over of them. Sometimes we found arms, legs and heads without a body.”  
“It must’ve been horrifying.”  
“It’s impossible to describe. I went mad. One night I held my lighter above the trench so I got shot in the hand.”  
“You… you did it deliberately?” stammered Andy.  
“It was my only chance to come back home alive. You can’t imagine the things I’ve seen. You were lucky if you were dead because many wounded soldiers were mutilated for life. Some of them were unrecognizable.”  
“Did you nurse the wounded at Plugstreet?”  
“We took care of them as good as possible using bandages. I wasn’t Edith Cavell.”  
“Who’s that?” asked Andy.  
“She was an English nurse à la Florence Nightingale who had studied in Brussels and who was a pioneer of modern nursing. In 1915 the Germans shot her.”  
“Why was she executed?”  
“Because she had helped British, Belgian and French soldiers to escape to Holland.”  
“Did you operate on casualties?”  
“I was a medic, not a surgeon! We had medical support posts on the front line and field hospitals further away. A renowned Red Cross hospital was set up in the former hotel L’Océan in De Panne.”  
“Is that in Flanders as well?”  
“Indeed, it’s on the coast. There were between twelve and eighteen hundred beds. They even had a service that made prosthetic replacements for amputated limbs. Many nurses were seen as disreputable women in society. The Belgian queen Elisabeth helped and was a great moral support.”  
“Was there ever a moment to relax?”  
“Yes, there was. I went to Poperinghe to the Talbot House twice.”  
“Talbot? Like in Henry Talbot, Lady Mary’s husband?” wondered Andy.  
“Exactly. It was named in memory of Gilbert Talbot, the youngest son of Edward Talbot. You know the former Anglican bishop of Winchester?”  
“Not really! But how is Henry Talbot related to him?”  
“The bishop is his uncle! Anyway, Talbot House was an ‘Every Man’s Club’. Above all, it was a home from home where soldiers could meet each other regardless of rank.”  
“And after that you came back to Downton?”  
“Yes. I worked at the hospital of Downton together with Lady Sybil. It was there where we nursed Edw...” Thomas’ voice broke.  
“What is it? What have I said?” worried Andy.  
Thomas sighed deeply. “It’s fine. He was a lieutenant which we nursed and who had become blind from mustard gas. We became friends. He told me he was a good pianist. We shared an interest for cricket. Clarkson wanted him to be removed to Farley Hall. Finally he took his own life. Next April it will be 10 years ago. If Clarkson hadn’t treated your pneumonia in February, I’d still take him responsible for Edward’s death.”  
“Do you often think about him?”  
“Not constantly but I think about all those whom I miss.”  
“I can imagine that you’re reminded of them on days like this.”  
“This morning after the ceremony, I went to his grave to talk to him. I know that he doesn’t hear me but it eases the mind and comforts the soul.” Thomas answered. “I’m glad that I know you now.”  
Andy rose out of his chair. “Come here and let me give you a hug. Maybe it’s time to go to sleep. It has been a long day.”

 

Saturday, November 20th 1926

As the days became shorter, the light of the sunset fanned out upon the evening clouds into a spectacular range of orange and pink shades.

Andy was coming back from the Yew Tree Farm when he stopped on the gravel path that leads to Downton Abbey. He looked up to the sky, mesmerized by the beautiful colours but aware of their short-life appearance. As he entered the basement through the backdoor he could hear two women’s voices:

 _“… far did you say?”_  
_“Oh, I believe Anna said nine weeks.”_  
_“Well that was to be expected, wasn’t it?_ Oh, hello Andrew, nice to see you. How are you? It’s been quite a long time.”  
“Good afternoon, Mrs Hughes. What a surprise! How is Mr Carson?”  
“He’s fine. All day reading the papers and grumbling, you know how he is. I’d say it’s time to go back home. Mrs Patmore, thank you very much for the coffee and Andrew, until next time! Always welcome to drop by at our cottage. Bye!”  
“Tell me Andy,” said Mrs Patmore, “have you seen my assistant-cook at the farm?”  
“Yes, I have. Mr Thawley was there too. Not much of a help, if you’d ask me. He sat there, all afternoon chatting.”  
“Maybe that’s because he isn’t allowed to work on Saturdays. Have you forgotten that he explained all of these rules?”  
“Or maybe he just wants to be near Daisy.” said the footman.  
“And how does Mr Mason react?”  
“He’s pleased because now and then Mr Thawley is helping at the farm too.”  
“Oh dear, there you have it! So typical! I’m afraid you have been fishing behind the net. I'd like to start the preparations for supper so I hope Daisy won’t be too late.”  
“In that case, I’m going up to put some other clothes on.” said Andy.

In the corridor he ran into the butler.

“Andy! Finally, there you are! I hope that you’ll be on time next week when Lord and Lady Hexham are coming to dinner.”  
“I do apologize, Mr Barrow, I guess I lost track of time at the farm.”  
“Oh, don’t tell me it has become your second home.” Thomas jealously reacted.  
“You know that’s not true. Just like Anna, I grew up in Wycombe. The only hills we had were the Chilterns. I like being in the countryside but… I will never become a farmer and certainly not a pig breeder. I’ve spent too much time in Bayswater for that.”  
“Enter the butler’s pantry and take a seat. I still don’t understand why you were so keen on pig farming when you just arrived.” asked the butler. “You even consulted books on farming or at least you were pretending by flipping them through.”  
“I suppose I was trying to get Daisy’s attention. You know, building up a smoke curtain.”  
“Do you still have feelings for her?”  
“Thomas! You should know better! I have the impression that Mr Thawley wants to take over my work at the farm.”  
“And do you mind?”  
“Er… not really! Luckily I have you now and since we’re together I feel much stronger.” replied the footman.  
“Oh Andy!” Thomas sighed, “I don’t really know how to put this in words. You’re very dear to me; I’d give my life to rescue yours. But you don’t own me. We’re not together. We’re NOT a couple!”  
“Thomas please, don’t say that! Don’t do this to me. Not now that I’ve come so far.”  
“What would you do with me? Spending the rest of your life with an old man?”  
“Thomas, you’re barely forty! I’m turning 28 in January!”  
“Men like us can’t live an easy life. Be aware that some people still think in Victorian or Edwardian terms!”  
“Please Thomas, say you don’t mean that! We can work it out!”  
“Andy, we’ll be the closest friends that friendship will ever have known. Now go to your room, take your livery and go change! We’ll talk about it some other time!”

The footman took the staircase and went up languidly. The dusk of the corridor in the attic made him even gloomier. He opened his bedroom door and fell flat on his bed, sobbing.

 

Saturday, November 27th 1926

Storm was raging over Yorkshire. The last leaves had to be fallen off the trees before December began! That was the law of nature. And if they didn’t fall gradually, a good old-fashioned November storm would fiercely shake the branches.

In the kitchen, Mrs Patmore was running around like a whirlwind, as usual when there is a sumptuous grand dinner.  
“Daisy, fetch me that oven tray, will you?”  
“Is it for the Duke of Berkshire?” Daisy asked.  
“Yes of course! Although that sounds as if we’re going to roast someone of the nobility.” the cook answered.  
“What are we going to eat this evening, Mrs Patmore?” asked Molesley who just came in.  
“I see that you’ve already corrected the pupils’ homework!” she remarked dryly without giving him an answer.  
“Yes indeed. So what’s on the menu today?” he persisted.  
“I don’t know what you will have, but for upstairs we’re preparing a cream soup of chestnut mushrooms and chanterelles, followed by roasted pork with green beans wrapped in bacon and pommes duchesse. The dessert is a warm apple in puff pastry sprinkled with cinnamon powder.”  
“A roasted duke and a hot duchess? Are you going to kill off the entire aristocracy?” Molesley joked.  
“If you’re behaving well, Mr Molesley, maybe you can have some leftovers afterwards. Oh, Ms Baxter! Has everybody already arrived?” the cook asked.  
“No, we’re waiting for Lord and Lady Hexham. They’re very late this time. They haven’t even arrived! Maybe it’s due to the weather. With this storm they should’ve chosen the train instead of the motorcar.”

Meanwhile in the Drawing Room, there was a memorable discussion between Lady Mary and Lord Grantham.

“Papa, I can’t believe you’re making a U-turn. Last year, you were absolutely against an open house and now you will organize it again. This whole mummery is ludicrous!”  
“Mary, I just ask you to reconsider it. The roof is leaking! Where do we have to find all the money for these repairs?” Lord Grantham said.  
“Robert, calm down. It’s just like that evening when you had your ulcer burst.” noticed Lady Grantham.  
At that moment, the butler entered the room.  
“Ah Barrow, you’re coming to tell us that my daughter finally has arrived?”  
“I’m afraid not, Milord. I have rather sad news. Lord Hexham just telephoned from Darlington.”  
“Darlington? What are they doing there? Has their car broken down perhaps?”  
“No Milord, he rang from the hospital.”  
“The hospital?”  
“There’s something wrong with Lady Edith.”  
“Dear God!” exclaimed Lady Grantham. “What’s the matter?”  
“She has lost a lot of blood. The doctors are afraid she’s having a miscarriage.”  
“She’s pregnant?” Cora called out loud.  
“Yes, she wrote to me.” answered Mary.  
“Tom, you’ll drive us immediately to Darlington!” said Lord Grantham. “I can’t believe it! It’s if there is a curse on my daughters having a child. Barrow you inform Mrs Patmore about dinner. We will telephone from the hospital in Darlington when we have more news. Andrew can you fetch our coats?”

While outside the wind was howling, a strange atmosphere filled the rooms of the big house.

* * *


	12. December 1926

Downton Abbey continues

 

December 1926

 

Wednesday, December 1st 1926

Night frost had laid a tiny thin layer of ice upon the roofs and roads. It was quite early in the morning when Thomas descended the servants’ staircase, one of the four staircases in the big house.

“Good morning, Mrs Patmore. Did you perhaps leave the windows open all night? It’s freezing cold in here. I thought that Gertie was tending the fires?”  
“I know Mr Barrow that she’s responsible but our poor Ms Gertrude has overslept herself. Right now she’s busy tending the other fireplaces.”  
“It’s about time. It’s not that she has to look after all 19 of them.”  
“Let me pour you a cup of hot coffee. You’ll warm up in a jiffy!”  
“Good morning, Mr Barrow.” said Anna who came in. “It’s rather chilly this morning, isn’t it?”  
“Good morning to you as well. You say chilly, I’d say cold!”  
“Well, Mr Barrow, I have to admit that on our way from the cottage to here, our ears almost froze off.”

At that moment Ms Baxter entered the servants’ hall.  
“Good morning. Are you talking about the weather? We can’t complain about it! There’s no such thing as bad weather, only wearing the wrong clothes.”  
“What are you nagging about?” asked Daisy who was putting the porridge on the long table. “Lady Edith has lost her baby last Saturday! That’s far more heart breaking than you all cavilling.”  
“You’re absolutely right.” said Anna. “I know what it is to have a miscarriage. I had it twice myself. But our little Davy is almost one year old now and he’s the sunshine of my life! Together with you of course, Mr Bates.” she quickly added with a big smile.  
Bates was reading the morning papers which had been delivered at the tradesmen’s entrance.  
“More good news!” he exclaimed.  
“Baldwin has ended the martial law?” wondered Mrs Patmore.  
“Almost.” said Bates. “Yesterday the last holdouts in the coal miners’ lockout returned to work.”  
“Since the general strike of May it has been seven months!” said the cook.  
“I reckon we all need coal now the winter has begun.” added Anna.

Thomas joined in the discussion:  
“What do you think about this, Andrew? Your brothers used to work in the coal mines, didn’t they?”  
“As you just said, Mr Barrow, they USED to work in the mines but not anymore! So I don’t have any further comment on that.” the footman snappishly reacted. “Can we eat our porridge now?”

Ms Baxter raised her eyebrows; she didn’t say anything but examined Thomas’ reaction. Or rather the lack of it.

 

Monday, December 6th 1926

After breakfast, the trays were brought down from the rooms and the table in the Dining Room was cleared. Mr Talbot’s newspaper was brought down, folded like Henry had abandoned it on the breakfast table. As soon as the butler laid The Yorkshire Post on the table in the Servants’ hall, Bates took it to read.

“Thirsty for news, Mr Bates?” asked Thomas.  
“One must be informed of what is going on in the country, isn’t it?” he asked, more as a saying and less as a question.  
“So tell me, what is going on?”  
“Well…, um…, oh..., er…, let’s see… Give me just a minute. Oh, here! Today a new London Underground Station will be opened at Balham. I admit not very shocking news.”  
“Balham!” exclaimed Andy who was sitting in front of the fireplace, “That’s where I lived in London.”  
Bates continued: “Maybe this one is more interesting. Yesterday the famous French impressionist painter Claude Monet died at the age of 86.”  
“Money?” laughed Anna.  
“Isn’t that the one who painted those _Water Lilies_?” wondered the butler. “Andrew, you know everything about art!”  
“Do I?” the footman reacted dryly while standing up and walking into the boot room.

“Mr Barrow, could I have a word please?” asked Ms Baxter who was putting away her mending.  
“Of course. How can I help?”  
“Can I talk to you in private?” she said with a forced smile on her face.  
“Don’t forget your mending!”  
“It won’t walk away! Don’t you worry about that, Mr Barrow!”

Thomas was already heading to the Butler’s pantry when Ms Baxter opened the door of her Sitting Room and gestured to Thomas to walk in. Thomas entered with big questioning eyes.

“Take a seat Mr Barrow.” Baxter said on an imperative tone while closing the door behind him.  
“Phyllis? What’s wrong? You give me the feeling that I’ll be questioned by the headmistress of the school.”  
“In that case your observation is right. What’s wrong with Andrew?”  
“I don’t know. He’s not very talkative lately, that’s all.”  
“He’s not very talkative to YOU lately!  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh come on! What happened? It’s 16 days now that you two are avoiding each other!”  
“…?”  
“Thomas! Don’t look at me like that! Say something!”  
“Please keep it to yourself! The lad thought that he and I were together.”  
“Like all the staff downstairs.” Baxter stoically remarked while crossing her arms in front of her.  
“WHAT? What are you saying? What do you imply?”  
“We’re not blind!”  
“That’s gossip! You all see something that doesn’t exist!”  
“Oh, do we? The only blind one, Thomas, is sitting in front of me.”  
“Are you lecturing me?”  
“No, I’m trying to help you! Both of you.”  
He sighed. “I can’t give Andy false hopes. It’s just impossible. Society will never accept!”  
“Maybe, but in the privacy of this big house it seems to me that all inhabitants know about you two and have accepted it.”  
‘No! That isn’t true! No one may know! It’s forbidden by law!”  
“Thomas, listen to me! You once spoke about your pond drying up. How can you be so blind for not seeing this big fish, this whale?”  
“Whales are mammals!”  
“Oh don’t change the subject, Mr Wiseacre! You know what I mean! What have you done to him?”  
“I told him that we weren’t a couple.”  
“You broke his heart!”  
“I wanted to protect him.”  
“Do you realise what he has been through this year? He almost died from pneumonia, then he was run over by a car, later he was rejected by Daisy and now you turned him down.”  
“I didn’t want to hurt him! As a matter of fact I like him a lot.”  
“Well then! I told you more than once that you’re your own worst enemy and now you’re doing it again. You’re throwing away your chance to happiness. A rare chance, let’s be realistic!”  
“You’re probably right but I can’t take the risk to lose my job, to be put in prison and to ruin Andy’s life.”  
“And now you’re ruining yours.”  
Thomas sighed. “What must I do? What can I do? There’s no solution.”  
“That defeatism won’t help you either! Go talk to him! Talk about how you feel and be honest. Be honest to each other. You’re two grown-up men for Heaven’s sake!”

_knock knock_

The two were startled by someone slowly opening the door of the Sitting room.  
“Oh Daisy, it’s you.” said Ms Baxter.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting but Sam and John Pegg are waiting at the front door with the tree.”  
“Which tree?” the butler and the housekeeper echoed both at the same time.  
“The Christmas tree of course!” Daisy answered while rolling her eyes. “His Lordship had asked them to cut down a spruce. If someone could help to drag it inside?”  
“I’ll send Andrew and the hall boy.” said Thomas.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam Thawley and young Mr Pegg were helped not only by the footman and the hall boy but also by Master George and Sybbie.

“We’ll help you carry it!” yelled Tom’s daughter.  
“We’re workers too!” added the little boy.  
“Oh no, you’re not!” said Andy. “Your Mummy will kill me if she discovers. Your clothes will be dirty and covered with needles.”  
“We won’t tell her.” said Sybbie while laying her index finger on her lips.  
“I’m not going to negotiate with you two. Go into the library and wait there until we’ve set up the tree. Afterwards you may help decorating.” promised the footman.  
The children went away reluctantly. The men had much difficulty to put the colossus upright and to anchor it in a stabilized position.

“So far so good!” exclaimed Sam. “I didn’t know that 1926 years ago there was such type of trees in _Beit Lechem_.”  
“My knowledge of the Bible isn’t that good,” admitted Andy, “but you can’t expect us to decorate an olive tree.”  
“Right. Let’s not forget that your Christmas tree, from Lewisham to Belgravia, is above all a pagan custom which worships the evergreen tree.” said the gardener. "Anyway, He’s not my Messiah.”  
“I know that it has little to do with religion,” said the footman, “but most of all I like the presents underneath. I’ll go fetch the decorations upstairs.”  
“Do you need some help?” offered young gardener Pegg.  
“Oh yes please. That’s very thoughtful of you. There are several boxes in the attic.” answered Andy.  
“In that case, I will leave you to it.” said Sam who went back outside to the horse cart.  
“How long have you been working now for Lord Grantham?” wondered Pegg while climbing the stairs.  
“It’ll be my third Christmas at Downton.” said Andy.

* * *

Ten minutes later the two young men entered the great Hall with their hands full of boxes containing Christmas decoration. Their attention was drawn to a horizontal Christmas tree and two little giggling rascals underneath.

“What happened in here?” exclaimed the young gardener.  
“What have you done? asked Andy flabbergasted. “It took us so long and now…”  
“We wanted to climb into the tree.” answered Sybbie waggishly.  
“Yes! Just like the monkeys in the stories that Nanny told us yesterday.” said little George.  
“Well you’re not a monkey! You could’ve broken something! Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!”  
“George and Sybbie!!!” called Lady Mary who just descended the grand staircase, surprised by the sound of giggling. “Go to your room! Otherwise I’ll tell Donk and Mr Barrow what you’ve done!”  
“No, not Mr Barrow!” begged the two playful children.  
“If he can’t know then you must go to your room at once! I’ll tell him the tree collapsed by itself.” explained Lady Mary, having great difficulty to restrain her laughter and to put on an angry face.  
The little scamps went up immediately.

“There’s no harm done. We’ll manage to put the tree upright. I’ll fetch the ladder again.” said the footman.  
“Thank you Andrew. I’ll keep the little lions in their cage for an hour.” Lady Mary smiled. “I’ll be happy when they both go to primary school next January.”

* * *

That evening after dinner, the butler and the housekeeper were perusing different bills while writing the sums in a book.

“Thank you very much for your help Ms Baxter. I suggest we keep the rest for tomorrow. It’s getting late.”  
“I totally agree, Mr Barrow. And my eyes are too tired as well to make those calculations. Oh…, one last thing. Don’t forget what I’ve said this very morning after breakfast. He has already gone up for an hour or so. Good night.”  
“Good night, Ms Baxter.” answered Thomas, acting like he didn’t know what she was hinting at.

When Baxter had disappeared he poured out a little glass of port for himself. The butler sighed. Not that he was afraid of the footman, no. He was more anxious about Andy’s reaction. Maybe it was already too late to knock on the footman’s door. Or perhaps he had lost his chance and he was too late in every sense. What should one say in such situation?

On leaden feet, the butler made his way up to the top storey. The wooden planks creaked under every footstep. At night, when everything is silent, the slightest sound swells up to a thunderclap.

_tap tap_

“Pssst… Andy? Are you still awake?”

Nobody answered from behind the door. Then, without making any noise, the door was opened.

“What’s the matter?” the footman asked, standing in his pyjamas.  
“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.” said Thomas.  
“Of course.”  
“I’d like to apologize. Apparently it’s my turn now. I didn’t behave well towards you. I hope you can forgive me Andy?”  
“I don’t really know what to say Thomas. Are you playing games with me?”  
“I was afraid. I still am! But… I don’t want to lose you. You mean a lot to me!”  
“A lot? Wow! That’s … a lot.”  
“I mean… everything! You’re everything to me! I don’t know what to do without you near me. I’d be lost.”  
“The last couple of weeks you managed bloody well without me.”  
“Try to understand, Andy! This isn’t easy for me.”  
“Do you see that sheet of paper over there, on my table? I was writing a letter to hand in my notice.”  
“You what? Please don’t Andy!”  
“I couldn’t bear the thought of working so close to you without being allowed to love you. Most of the times you were standing at 1 yard in reach and yet it felt like you were miles away.”  
“Oh Andy, come here. Let me hug you! Let me hold you.”  
“Hold me tight Thomas! Just now that one of my brothers has decided to emigrate to Sydney! I believe we can work it out without the others will ever discover.”  
“Andy, if you only knew how long I’ve been craving to run my fingers through your wavy hair.”  
“And I like that soft grey next to your temples.” he said while he was caressing Thomas’ head.  
“Thanks, now I’m feeling really old and wrinkly.” said Thomas.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I’m just joking. You’re so adorable Andy when you lift only one eyebrow when you’re puzzled.”  
“That’s because you have such beautiful eyes, Thomas!”  
“Oh don’t you start. I fall for these freckles on your nose and that little beauty spot next to your Adam’s apple.”  
“I love you.” whispered Andy.  
“I love you too.”

It was only the full moon who witnessed through the attic window the warm embrace of two gentle but frail souls who had finally found each other.

 

Saturday, December 25th 1926

All week it had been drizzling. Lady Grantham had placed the abundance of Christmas cards on the tables in front of the windows of the Library. Downstairs, the staff too had received their letters and cards. Some servants had put them on display on the mantelpiece others preferred to keep the cards in their room.

Already yesterday Mrs Patmore and Daisy, helped by a kitchen maid from the village, had made most of the preparations for the feast. This morning it was all about following the etiquette and the finishing touch. The kitchen smelled again like in the old days.

It was short past noon when the guests arrived at Downton Abbey. Lord and Lady Merton were soon followed by Lady Rosamund, the Marquess of Hexham and his wife and mother. It was Mrs Pelham who emphatically tried to make a memorable entrance. Her arrival was certainly not unnoticed.

“Can I take your coat please, Mrs Pelham?” asked Andy submissively.  
“Yes you may. As long as you’re not going to dress up and wear it sneakily. It’s a very expensive fur coat!”  
“I won’t, Mrs Pelham. I’m just going to hang it up in the wardrobe.”

Lady Edith noticed the opulent spruce in the great Hall:  
“Oh this one is even bigger than the one of last year I believe.”  
“Yes my darling, it is.” said Lady Grantham. “Let’s thank Queen Victoria who has introduced the Christmas tree a century ago.”  
“Or thanks to her cousin prince Albert who brought the custom with him from Germany.” added Lord Grantham who gave his youngest daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“You’re both wrong.” said Lady Mary who entered the great Hall as well. “We’ll have to thank Mr Parker who helped decorating.”  
“Oh I already thought I might have recognized a feminine touch in the garlands.” whispered Mirada Pelham between her teeth before entering the Drawing Room.

The guests were sitting down in the apricot and cream coloured sofas. While waiting, they were chatting and having a small drink.

“I can’t offer you a white Christmas,” said Lord Grantham, “but I can wish you a merry Christmas.”  
“Well at least in Northumberland it was dry. Cold but with sunny spells.” said Lady Edith’s mother-in-law. “Here it’s only raining.”  
“How is life at Brancaster Castle?” asked Isobel to cheer up the atmosphere. “Isn’t that a labyrinth with all those rooms and corridors?”  
“I haven’t used my compass yet if that is what you mean. It’s a big house but Bertie and I, we’ll manage it. If Edith wasn’t so often in London, she could enjoy it too.”

At that moment the butler came in to announce that the meal was ready. All guests followed into the Dining Room which was especially decorated matching the festive season.

“Oh, I see you’ve been lavish on the holly.” noticed Mirada. “I’ll try not to sneeze.”  
“Really Mother!” said Bertie. “It’s not that you’re allergic to it.”  
“Sometimes I am. That’s why I offered to hold Christmas dinner at Brancaster this year.”  
“Oh but it’s more of a tradition to us.” said Lady Grantham. “It’s also an occasion to bring the entire family together.”

As a starter Mrs Patmore had prepared smoked halibut with a vinaigrette, lemon, chopped onions and toasted bread. The butler poured the wine: a white Sancerre of 1924.

“Oh Robert, it has been ages that I’ve eaten halibut.” said Lady Rosamund. “Do remind me to thank your wonderful cook after dinner. They’re hard to find these days!”  
“Do you mean halibut or a good cook?” asked Edith who sat next to her.  
“Both!” laughed Rosamund.

Mr Molesley helped clearing the hors d’œuvre.

The main dish was roast pheasant and quails with a Dijon-mustard sauce, a rich gravy and gratin dauphinois.

“Oh, apparently the turkey is extinct?” said Mirada Pelham.  
“We thought to serve something different this year. And when you come to think of it, it’s poultry as well.” replied Lady Grantham.  
Bertie’s mother murmured: “So far the tradition.”

Thomas went around the table to pour the red wine: a Burgundy.  
When Andy offered a large oval plate with vegetables there was another false note to hear.

“Brussels sprouts? Are you trying to poison me? I don’t digest cabbages!” Mirada exclaimed.  
“No, Mrs Pelham. I… er… I’m…” stammered the footman.  
“We can ask Mrs Patmore to prepare promptly another vegetable if you want.” suggested Lady Grantham.  
“No it’s all right. I’ll take these parsnips instead.” she replied.  
“We don’t want to lose another member of nobility.” joked Robert. “I heard on the wireless that the Japanese emperor passed away this morning.”

Finally it was the dessert that restored the Christmas spirit. Or it could be due to the high alcohol content of cognac in the Christmas pudding.

 

Tuesday, December 28th 1926

It had been a frosty night. Luckily all the fireplaces spread the most-wanted warmth. Halfway through the morning Anna entered the Servant’s Hall with a present wrapped up in brown paper.

“Anna, thank you very much!” her husband said. “But I’ll have to say you’re too late for Christmas and too early for New Year.”  
“It’s not for you! The postman has just delivered the mail at the backdoor. I believe it’s for you, Mr Thawley. Your name is on it and it says Happy Christmas.”

The gardener was reading the papers in front of the fireplace.  
“For me? That must be a mistake.” he said.

The other servants followed with much curiosity his reaction. He stood up and unwrapped the mysterious surprise at the long table.  
“It’s a book!” noticed Mr Molesley who didn’t teach during the Christmas week.  
“ _Mein Kampf_ by A.H.!” exclaimed Sam Thawley. “She’s got the nerve!” He threw the book immediately into the fire.  
“What are you doing?” asked Daisy who just came in. “What’s the matter? You’re as pale as death.”  
“Now you’ll never know who sent it to you.” said Anna.  
“Oh but I do. The cat! That witch! That devil!” he said.  
“Who are we talking about?” asked Andy.  
“Frau Denker, ohne Zweifel!” said Sam. “The second volume of a manual full of lies and hate!”

At that moment Sergeant Willis entered the Servants’ Hall.

“What can we do for you?” asked Ms Baxter. “Normally we don’t see you before January when we offer you a small glass of liqueur.”  
“I know, Ms Baxter, but I have unpleasant news. I had to come immediately.”  
“Oh! well, now we’re all curious!” she smiled.  
“It concerns you! Can we talk in private?”  
“Certainly. We can go into the housekeeper’s sitting room.”  
“You’d better sit down now.” suggested Sergeant Willis. “I can’t believe it myself!”  
“What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“It’s about Peter Coyle. He escaped from prison in York.”  
“What? When?”  
“Yesterday. We’ll do our uttermost best to catch him. I promise! In the meantime you’d better stay in the safety of these walls.”  
“So now, I become a prisoner at Downton Abbey?”  
“I hope I can come back soon with better news. I’ll leave you now. Have strength! Good day, Ms Baxter.”  
“Good… day… Sergeant Willis.”

At the same time, Thomas Barrow was sitting next-door at his table with an envelope in his hands.  
“What is this? Why did Anna give me this envelope?” he wondered. “A late Christmas card?”  
There was neither address nor a sender. He opened carefully the letter.

 

_Dear Thomas,_  
_I know it has been a long time. I haven’t forgotten you. How are you these days? A little bird told me that you’re the butler now. Congratulations! I found a new working place in the centre of York where I can start next February. Maybe we can meet or have a drink at the pub? I’ll let you know in my following letter._  
_I wish you a very merry Christmas and all the best for 1927!_  
_J.K._

 

**~~~ T H E      E N D ~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> So this is it! Because there are twelve months in a year, this is the last chapter.  
> I'd like to thank all of my fans and followers. What has started as a 'literary' experiment has turned out to be an addiction for me. It has cost me a lot of time (blood, sweat and tears as they say) but I hope that I've given you an interesting story and a lot of genuine Downton Abbey-moments.  
> I wrote "D.A. continues 1926" how I imagined and wanted Season 7 should be. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for having this journey with me.  
> A lot of friendship & warm greetings! Nick ;-)


End file.
